Consecuencias: El hijo de Garfio
by Siolna
Summary: El capitán Garfio después de una relación fallida descubre que ha tenido un hijo. ¿podrá su carne ablandarle el corazón?. Reviews por favor.
1. Historia del dolor

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este fanfiction está basado en el libro "Peter y Wendy" J.M Barrie de 1911 y la maravillosa continuación de Geraldine McGaughrean "Peter de rojo escarlata" que se publico en el 2006 tras un llamado de las personas del hospital Ormond Street, versión oficial de la historia. Esta es una historia que he desarrollado.

**Esta es la ****segunda parte****.**

La primera parte "**Consecuencias",** narra acontecimientos después de la novela de 2006, asociados al pirata James Garfio. Es categoría M, dado que tiene algunos contenidos sexuales, que se adaptan a las condiciones de la web. Si desean acceder a él, pueden revisar mi perfil o ir directo con esta terminación.

www. fanfiction s/8310634/1/Consecuencias

Es muy posible que esta segunda parte no la entiendan si no han leído la primera parte. Agradezco los Reviews.

Disfruten!

* * *

**CONSECUENCIAS. (Segunda parte)**

**El hijo de Garfio**

* * *

Los dolores del corazón los cura el tiempo pero este padecimiento parecía durar más de lo común. Sin embargo la vida debe continuar, y a Garfio no le tocó otra alternativa que guardar su dolor y sus otros sentimientos dentro de la coraza de metal impenetrable que era su alma. Nadie volvió hablar del tema. Era como sí la señorita Ana Visconti nunca hubiera existido. El dolor por el abandono no era nuevo para él, su madre prácticamente lo tenía abandonado y aislado durante su crecimiento. La soledad de Garfio comenzó desde que era muy pequeño.

Para algunos, será sorpresa saber qué Garfio fue el hijo ilegítimo de un noble. Su madre era una mujer muy agraciada, y de buena familia. Sus buenos modales eran acompañados por una gran ambición, hecho que no evitó que cuando viera un hombre rico y de gran categoría deseara la posición de la que era talante su esposa. Es así con la que mantuvo una relación secreta y sexual con el hombre hasta que quedo en embarazo de James, y cuando hubo nacido el niño, para su sorpresa el noble prefirió continuar con su matrimonio y no seguir un romance. Llegaron al acuerdo; él le pasaba un monto significativo mensual y ella mantendría la boca cerrada. James Garfio sabía desde siempre que era un "Bastado", nunca conoció a su padre. La mamá de él no estaba preparada para ser madre, no entendía las necesidades de un hijo, y se lo dejo recomendado a niñeras, y otras personas, una vez hubiera crecido lo metió al internado de Eton, para jóvenes exclusivos y de alta categoría. Eso, en realidad fue lo único que hizo bien la joven madre, pues en esa escuela james comenzó a soñar, y a descubrir su pasión deportiva, el colegio le dio cierto orgullo, le dio algo que lo hacía sobresalir de los demás, pero ella poco interés tenía en acompañarle o motivarlo, las reuniones del colegio las utilizaba pasa coquetear con otros hombres, era pretendida por muchos, y James, inocente al fin y al cabo, no podía imaginar que su madre era una mujer muy liberal y que por su cama pasaron muchos amantes, hasta el mismo director de Eton.

Las apariencias, la superficialidad y la educación nunca pueden sustituir al amor, y sí, desde ese entonces James se sentía muy solo. Tenía una madre que solo servía para criticarle, pero que no lo acompañaba, ni mostraba real interés en él. Cuando decidió sacarlo de Eton para ahorrar dinero para un vestido de finas telas, James destrozado por "la ofensa y el dolor", decidió huir para forjar su sueño.

Nadie comprendía el dolor interno de James, nadie imaginaba como este horrendo capitán tenía tantas tristezas que pareciera que no hubiera nacido para ser feliz.

Y sí Garfio había tenido una oportunidad para ser feliz, evidentemente no la hubiera visto. Para él la alegría era como una pintura abstracta, como un lenguaje en otra lengua, no había paz en su corazón, y su tristeza se asociaba a la culpa, y la culpa al dolor, y el dolor a la soledad, y la soledad a la frustración, y la frustración a su sed de venganza.

_Tenía sueños, Tenía ideales,_

_Soñaba con ser reconocido, _

_Escuchar las palabras "estoy orgulloso de ti",_

"_lo felicito señor usted lo ha hecho bien"_

"_¿me da un autógrafo señor?"_

_Soñaba con ser un deportista famoso,_

_Soñaba con eso, porque era en lo único que le iba bien..._

_y... al final.._

_Peter Pan le corta su mano derecha._

Ese maldito niño le había quitado todo, le había quitado su proyecto personal, aquello que lo haría feliz, aquello que le diera algo de amor propio, le cortó su futuro, y la vida que el anhelaba. El niño egoísta le había robado sus sueños, es por eso que él dedica su existencia a la venganza, sin preguntarse qué ocurriría si lograse conseguirla.

Sí matara a Peter Pan ya su vida no tendría sentido, la única salida sería el suicidio, hecho con el que Garfio jugueteaba mentalmente.

La depresión de James Garfio era tan profunda que él podía hundirse en ella hasta la agonía, pero curiosamente siempre se mantenía en pie, como un malabarista que camina por un delgado hilo, que de caerse iría a parar a lo más profundo de la miseria.

Y ahora tenía otro dolor en su alma, otro para el saco de cosas malas que le habían ocurrido y que lo motivaban a ser cruel y malvado. Sus enemigos debían pagar como sí al matarles estuviera castigando a la vida injusta que le tocó.

No se podía negar qué James Garfio demostraba un conflicto mental. Su conducta y forma de pensar no era normal, y en oportunidades cuando la ira lo gobernaba podía percibirse al borde de la locura.

Si en oportunidades actuaba como si estuviera demente, repitiendo una y otra vez las ofensas del pasado y no viendo nada más que eso, llenándose de ira y siendo sordo a su propia conciencia.

Sí, Garfio tenía conciencia. Tenía claro el deber ser, y dentro de él muchas veces existía un combate interno. Ya hemos dicho que no era un hombre del todo malo, dentro de él se escondía alguien correcto no solo en educación sino en sentimientos, podía en oportunidades, lograr un entendimiento de la naturaleza humana, de la necesidad del otro, de las consecuencias de los actos, y de la propia moral. Muchas veces el reconocía en su interior que las cosas que hacía no estaban bien, pero, las justificaba... era como si fuera dos personas distintas. Uno en excelencia cruel e inhumano, y un hombre agobiado que solo buscaba que lo amaran.

Y ahora, con la venganza de Ana, sólo pensaba en que no era digno de cariño, y si no eras digno de amor, por lo menos serias merecedor del odio. La paranoia lo invadía, veía lo que quería ver, ignoraba el resto.

Pero había un problema, no podía odiar a Ana. Lo había intentado, pero no lo había logrado, le era tan fácil odiar, que por primera vez no podía dejar de querer a alguien. Ese es el daño que produce el desamor, quien sufre de amor, no deja de amar, y aunque dicen que "del amor al odio solo hay un paso," James Garfio se había vuelto adicto a sentir que le querían, y los recuerdos eran tan potentes que no podía dejar de quererla. Odiarla significaría transformar lo bello que vivió en otro bache en su camino, y él... bueno, le torturaba pensar en eso.

Así que decidió continuar con su vida, continuar con la existencia del cruel y elegante James Hook, buscando la forma de vengarse, buscando el motivo para continuar su miserable existencia a pesar de que por su gancho se derramara sangre y la muerte lo mirara a la cara todos los días.

No sabía que le esperaba el futuro, pero el mismo como su viejo reloj siempre traía un nuevo día, y algunas sorpresas.


	2. Sorpresas

Era una mañana muy calurosa en Nunca Jamás. En el Holly Roger, Garfio sudaba como un cerdo, se limpiaba continuamente la frente y por último desesperado por el calor había decidido lavarse. Adentro de una bañera de madera hundió su cuerpo desnudo en agua fría y se mantuvo quieto por un momento refrescándose y quitándose el mal olor. El agua fría es para los hombres valientes. Con una vasija, usó de esa misma agua para lavar su cabeza que estaba acalorada, el pelo estaba apestoso y procedió a echar más agua y usar un jabón de origen vegetal para limpiar su cuerpo. La espuma fue apareciendo y la él se sentía más cómodo y menos acalorado.

La visión graciosa del capitán Garfio dándose un baño y asegurándose quedar bien limpio era de fotografía. Usó un tazón de agua que había aparte para juagar y limpiar su cuerpo quitando la espuma.

El capitán salió de la tina fortalecido y fresco. Se vistió lentamente sacando ropa limpia de los gabinetes, y poniendo la ropa sucia en una esquina. Se miró al espejo con el pecho desnudo notando que necesitaba que Smee lo ayudara a rasurarse, lo haría el mismo pero... bueno, se le dificultaba mucho con la mano izquierda.

Secó su cabello, y se vistió de manera relajada. Procuraba verse bien, le hacía sentirse como la autoridad que era, y fue en ese instante cuando se escuchó el grito: **BARCO A LA VISTA**

Salió de un brinco a la cubierta y evidentemente había otro barco. Sacó su catalejo de metal y enfocó el mismo: Era otro barco pirata_: el Blood Rose_.

El grito de: **¡!SE ESTA ACERCANDO!,** hizo que el capitán Garfío comenzara a gritar ordenes a diestra y siniestra, pronto todos sus hombres estaban prevenidos, armados hasta los dientes y dispuestos abordar. _**¡nadie se metía con el Holly Roger!**_

Sin embargo a lo lejos vieron hondear una bandera blanca. ¿**Vienen en paz, o se rinden?** Manifestó Starkey, el primer oficial confundido.

-"**Eso lo veremos"** murmuro Garfio mientras sus ojos azules se iluminaban en un tono rojizo. El Holly Roger estaba anclado cerca a la ensenada de las sirenas y esperaba.

Cuando por fin el otro barco se acercó, los hombres estaban en igual postura defensiva que los del Holly Roger.

Una figura sobresalía de la cubierta. El capitán del Blood Rose era llamado "el blanco", un hombre de mediana estatura, y con una apariencia muy desvencijada y sucia, llevaba consigo ropa verde de buena tela, pero mal puesta, y donde su piel descolorida por sufrir de vitíligo se veía estéticamente desagradable. La falta de cultura y educación era evidente.

Los dos barcos se quedaron uno al lado del otro mirándose de manera desafiante, y fue en ese momento que el capitán Garfio grita:

**-¿Qué hace acá Capitán Blanco?** Dijo de manera amenazante. **El último pirata que trató de abordar mi barco se fue a dormir con las sirenas.** Dice de manera seria. **Diga sus intensiones o lo abordaremos.**

**-Capitán Garfio.** Dice el hombre en un tono de falsa confianza mostrando sus dentadura amarilla e incompleta. **Sólo quería traer "algo" que posiblemente usted esté dispuesto a comprar.**

**-Dudo que me interese su cargamento.** Dice Garfio en tono burlón y despectivo.

**-Bueno, le tengo dos ofertas, **hace una pausa,** dos esclavos..**

**-Ja..**

Sin embargo ante el ofrecimiento y la burla de Garfio, los hombres del Blood Rose empujan de manera algo violenta hacia la orilla del barco una mujer que muestra estar aterrada.

El capitán James Garfio siente una punzada en el pecho al ver a Ana Visconti siendo presa de esos infelices. La tripulación del Holly Roger miró inmediatamente el rostro del capitán quien no manifestó reacción aparente, parecía impávido, como si no le importara.

**-¿Cuánto pides por la mujer?** Dice de manera fría

**-200 monedas de chocolate.** Dice El Blanco mostrando una mueca espantosa.

**-No estoy dispuesto a pagar tanto**. Responde de manera cortante. **Es una mujer al fin y al cabo, fácil comida de tiburones. **Ana observaba la reacción del que fuera su amante asustada, esperaba una reacción más pasional, **te la compro por 50 monedas, **dice de manera calma, **si no aceptas bien puedes quedártela.**

El Blanco se sorprendió por la frialdad de su colega pirata, pensó que tal vez que por su cargamento pagaría mejor, y más después de los rumores. El hombre desagradable se quedó en silencio, miró hacia sus pies como deteniéndose en algo, y volvió la mirada a Garfio con extraña simpatía.

**-Está bien capitán... pase el pago, y la esclava abordará su barco.**

Se hizo una señal y al mismo tiempo que una tabla cruzaba de barco a barco, un pirata traía el pago por la esclava. Se lanzó la bolsa con las monedas y el pirata del bando opuesto que tenía a Ana, la empujó por la tabla cayendo de bruces en el suelo del Holly Roger, dos piratas la ayudaron a levantarse. Garfío apretó los dientes al ver a la mujer en el suelo llorando, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su puesto.

**-Si eso es todo, nos marcharemos**... Dice el capitán Garfio

**-Un momento capitán Garfio, falta un tripulante extra.**

**-A ver..** dice el hombre dándole poca importancia.

El mismo capitán Blanco se agacha y recoge del suelo un bebe. Pone sus manos debajo de sus diminutos bracitos, y lo levanta alto para que lo pueda ver.

James sintió que el corazón le daba vuelco, miró el rostro de Ana, y esta le esquivó la mirada con algo de ¿vergüenza?, luego volvió la vista a la criatura y pudo ver dos hermosos ojos azules que inocentes observaban.

El Blanco dio un paso adelante y puso a la criatura al borde de la embarcación, como sí la fuera a soltar en cualquier momento al vacio. Ana grita aterrada.

**-¿Cuánto por este?**. Dice el Blanco disfrutando el momento. **Es tan pequeño, que fácilmente al caer de la borda será comida de tiburones.** El comentario cruel hace que Ana grite que se lo devuelvan. **250 monedas y será suyo.**

_**-Trato hecho.**_ Dice Garfio sin regatear, _**Starkey ve por él y págale**_

Y se dio así, Starkey paso al otro barco con una bolsa de monedas, recogió al niño y volvió a borde del Holly Roger, Instintivamente el primer oficial le entrega el bebe a la madre quien lo abraza y lo lleva hacia sí.

**-Es un gusto hacer negocios con usted capitán**. Dice el Blanco mientras se quita la tabla que comunica a ambos barcos.

James Garfio miraba de reojo el Blood Rose alejándose, mientras observaba como la mujer abrazada a su pequeño.

Dijo en voz alta cuando el otro barco se hubo alejado.

_**-Recuérdenme matar a ese imbécil.**_ Dice de manera sarcástica mientras se da media vuelta y sin mirar hacia atrás. _**Al puerto ahora, amarren a la mujer a una silla y tráiganme al pequeño cargamento extra.**_

**-NOOOOO.** Grataba Ana de manera desgarradora aferrándose al niño

Sin voltearse dice como un ronroneo que todos escucharon. "**Y es mejor que deje de gritar o me arrepentiré por pagar por algo que no tiene valor... Starkey traelo, y Smee, ven ahora"** ordena. Se escucha como se cierra la puerta del camarote del capitán mientras los hombres buscan una silla, sientan a Ana y la amarran mientras el primer oficial le quita al pequeño y le promete para evitar su llanto que se lo devolverá pronto. Ana Visconti está en estado de histeria y llora sin gritar mientras ve como se aleja su bebé.

La puerta del camarote del capitán se abre y entra Starkey llevando al niño de manera muy paternal. _**"cuidado con la cabeza señor**_" murmura cuando se lo entrega pues supone que él nunca a alzado un bebe. Garfio ordena que se retire, y así lo hace.

Los pasos lentos de este pirata alzando a ese bebe y mirándolo denotaban inseguridad. Era como si cargara dinamita, estaba rígido y asustado. Se sienta en el borde de su cama y acuesta al bebé. Smee nota que su capitán esta temblando.

_**-¿Cuántos meses tiene esta criatura?**_

**-Ehh señor no se de niños, pero... por lo pequeñito diría que máximo dos o tres meses...**

El capitán Garfio calculo mentalmente los meses, y confirmó lo que su corazón le indicó cuando lo vio. La sangre llama, y ese bebé era su sangre. Su temblor aumentó. Le quitó de manera insegura la diminuta camiseta y exploró su cabeza, su rostro, sus manos, sus pies, y por último confirmó al abrirle el pañal de que se trataba de un niño.

_**-Es mi hijo Smee**_. Dice por último con tono de sorpresa, como si no diera crédito.

**-Es su viva estampa señor**. Concluyó el marinero al ver el parecido enorme entre ambos.

Garfio se levantó nervioso y se sentó en un lugar cercano a su cama. Su rostro era de total sorpresa. Cuando escuchó el anuncio de que llegaron a puerto, Smee acomodó al bebe para que no se cayera de la cama, mientras el capitán salía del camarote y se dirigía a cubierta.

_**-Suéltenla**_**.**

**-¿y qué hacemos con ella capitán?**

-¿_**que qué hacen con ella?**_ Dice el hombre con una sonrisa**, **_**¿acaso no es lógico?**_**.** Tanto Ana como los marineros pensaron que iba a ordenar que la mataran_. __**Llévenla a su casa y enciérrenla en su cuarto, qué descanse y se repong**_**a,** dice de manera recatada, pero por alguna forma sus palabras causaban terror**. **_**Señora ya hablare con usted**__._ El trato hacia ella era frío y distante. Dice mirando a la mujer al rostro. _**Usted dispondrá...si decide huir, se va sola**_**.** Aclara.

Los hombres se llevan a la mujer entrando a la villa pirata mientras varios curiosos se amontonan a ver como ella es conducida a la residencia donde vivía antes de que decidiera huir. Garfio ordena a sus hombres que permanezcan en el barco por seguridad y entra nuevamente al camarote.

Ana Visconti caminó por las calles llenas de curiosos, algunos le gritaban ofensas, otros la miraban de manera amenazadora, cuando llego a la casa, subió las escaleras y entró a la que fuera su habitación, nota con sorpresa que el espacio está destruido, las ventanas rotas también los muebles, los cuadros están rasgados, la cama llena de rasguños, y las paredes arruinadas. Las marcas del garfio estaban por todas partes, y eran reflejo del dolor que sufrió el capitán cuando ella lo dejo. Ella lo veía como una advertencia o amenaza. Tenía mucho miedo.

Cuando cerraron la puerta y la encerraron ella se lanzo a la cama a llorar, temía mucho por su bebé.

Mientras tanto en el Holly Rogers el capitán va directamente hacia la silla de su escritorio y le pide a Smee que le lleve el bebé. Ya en sus brazos Garfio le pide a Smee que lo deje solo.

_**-Hola pequeño. **_Dice el hombre de manera lenta_**. Yo sé que no nos han presentado, lo cual ha sido algo de mala educación por parte de su madre, pero a falta de ella, quería informarte que mi nombre es James Garfio y que soy su papá**_. Por un momento se sentía un poco estúpido hablándole así a un bebe, y sin tutearlo, como si se tratara de un adulto diminuto. La ternura era algo que él poco usaba. Le hablaba porque sabía que en Nunca Jamás los niños pequeños recordaban esos eventos. ¿_**y cómo se llamará este caballero?.**_ Por un momento Garfio sonríe. _**Ya sé, eres Jacob... Jacob Garfio, un nombre elegante ¿no cree?**_... Hace una pausa y con uno de sus dedos le consiente la mejilla, _**no se hijo si... si tu crezcas a mi lado**_, hace una pausa, _**sin lugar a dudas eres...**_

Dejo de hablar, no era estúpido, sabía que ella iba hacer cualquier cosa por alejarlo. En ese momento, mientras él le toca la mano diminuta, el bebé responde, apretándole un dedo a su padre.

_**eres el bebe más lindo que he visto en mi vida**_... lo decía de manera sincera y extrañamente emocionado.

No supo que más decir. Se levantó y dejó la criatura en su cama, mientras él sorprendido se ponía su mano izquierda en la frente. El temblor general en su cuerpo no se iba.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Agradezco a la lectora o lector que me dejo mi primer Review con la pregunta de por qué no había continuado con esta parte como si fuera un segundo capítulo del fanfiction "consecuencias". Hay dos razones. La primera es que el escrito estaba en categoría M, por situaciones que las personas que lo leyeron podrán suponer. Dado que los fics de categoría M no salen en primer pantallazo cuando buscas un fanfiction dure un par de semanas esperando y observando que nadie había leído el escrito. La segunda razón, es que consecuencias (segunda parte) posiblemente sea mas largo, y quería hacer una división de temas, pero sin cambiarle el título pero si la categoría._

_Gracias por leer, me hace feliz que alguien me ponga un review._


	3. La dura verdad

Smee le hacía gestos a la criatura quien lo miraba con inocencia, era un bebé tranquilo, y cuando comenzó a llorar supusieron por el olor que había que cambiarle el pañal. Llamaron a Starkey quien había sido niñera de los pieles rojas , y conocía de niños más que todos a bordo. Evidentemente el niño había hecho del cuerpo y necesitaba un cambio, con el problema que no tenían pañales. Sin embargo el primer oficial salió un minuto y trajó algunas telas no usadas para secar la cubierta. Explicó que había que darle forma para que sirviera así que Smee comenzó a cortar el retazo mientras Starkey lavaba el trasero de la criatura en agua (aprovechando la ponchera del líquido que no había aprovechado el capitán en su baño), y mientras lo hacía Garfío lo observaba fascinado. Luego de que la tela estuviera lista el primer oficial les mostró como se ponía un pañal y lamentó que no hubiera alguna especie de ungüento para usar en el niño.

Pero el pequeño Jacob no dejaba de llorar, y tras conversarlo llegaron al acuerdo de que ese bebé tenía hambre, y ¿qué comen los bebes?, pues leche materna.

_Sólo había una cosa que hacer..._

Cruzando la villa y adentro de dicha casa, Ana Visconti estaba en una esquina llorando. Todo parecía una pesadilla que se había salido de control, sus pechos estaban llenos de leche y por su cabeza pasaba por el peor escenario. De repente se abre la puerta y Smee entra a la habitación con una gran canasta (cama de bebe), sabanas para la dama, una almohada y un tazón lleno de frutas.

El sólo le dijo que lo acompañara para que se pudiera llevar el niño.

A la madre se le iluminó el rostro, y temblorosa le siguió. Nuevamente las miradas de los pobladores la escrutaban y los rumores de la gente la hacían sentir muy incómoda. A este nivel el chisme de lo ocurrido entre el Bood Rose y el Holly Rogers era de dominio público, y muchos querían ver a la criatura. Unos decían que no era de Garfio sino de uno de los amantes, otros argumentaban lo contrario. _En pueblo chico, infierno grande dicen por ahí._

Entró al barco humillada y derrotada. Cuando se abría la puerta del camarote del capitán ella entró ansiosa en búsqueda del bebé que lloraba.

**-_Starkey, ofrecerle un asiento a la dama_**_._ Dijo de manera educadamente terrorífica. _**El niño tiene hambre, y ha de alimentarlo.**_

Ella sintió terror. James Garfio nunca la había tratado con tanta dureza, al fin y al cabo, en su historia siempre fue muy correcto y amoroso, pero ahora parecía como si él la odiara, y claro tenía una razón de fondo para ello.

Ella se sentó y cuando recibió al bebé en sus brazos se le escurrieron las lágrimas, quería sacar un pecho para darle de comer pero se sentía apenada con los presentes.

Garfió hizo un gesto para que los dos hombres salieran del camarote del capitán, mientras miraba a Ana con una expresión plana.

Se levantó de manera sorda y caminando casi sin hacer sonido por el piso de madera busco una camisa de su armario para que con la tela tapara su pecho desnudo. La puso encima de su espalda y se sentó nuevamente al frente de ella. Era una situación intimidante.

Ella entonces pudo comenzar a darle pecho y el bebé calmó su llanto.

Garfio estaba conteniéndose, si, era cierto el no la odiaba, pero ahora que la veía comenzó a manifestar la furia por el abandono, y más sabiendo que existía un bebé de por medio.

**-_El pequeño Jacob definitivamente tenía hambre_**. Dice de manera algo fría, lo que hace que Ana conteste de manera algo frenética.

**-_¿Jacob?... no señor, su nombre es Matthe_w**. Dice ella muy molesta.

**-_Entonces, _**dice Garfio de manera peligrosamente cortes**, _Jacob Matthew Garfio.._**

**-No le pondré un nombre que usted escoja, aunque tenga que tragar tierra.**

**-_¿Ah no?_. **Dice de manera molesta, como un caballero le dice lo siguiente**, _¿no quieres que el padre de tu hijo le escoja el nombre?, bueno_. **Sonríe de manera amenazante**, _entonces deberías ponerle al niño un nombre que identifique lo que fue, si me permites "señorita", aunque claro ya ese término no se le acomoda, podría sugerirle el nombre de "Venganza Mattlew", seguro será el nombre ideal para esta criatura, porque claro, nació de una venganza, ¿sería un buen nombre no cree?._**. ella palideció.. _**pero claro, eso le generaría unos problemas más adelante cuando pregunte porque le llamó así.**_

_**Pero como es usual, eso poco le importa, ¿verdad?**._ Dice de manera muy cínica**. _Evidentemente el nombre de Venganza le haría bien_, **continua diciendo de manera recatada, casi diabólica. **_Porque debo felicitarla, fue una venganza brillante, muy bien pensada, muy bien ejecutada_. **Esas palabras estaban llenas de sentimiento**._ Logró su objetivo, si..¿no le emociona saberlo?, todo ese tiempo de actuación y de brillante interpretación teatral dieron su fruto._**

_**Pero su plan, tenía un gran problema, usted no planeo que se embarazara, ¿verdad?... y ahora, usted involucra al niño, y supongo que conociéndola lo utilizará como bala para hacerme daño...lo cual, ciertamente es una opción loable... pero, supongo que poco le importará el daño que le hará a Jacob, oh perdone "venganza Mattlew", dado que usted no desea que yo participe en su nombre.**_

_**Y como él es una venganza, pues tendrá que sufrir por culpa de ella.**_ Dice de manera casi mecánica._** Será quien también salga herido en esta batalla donde, bueno, él no tiene culpa de la situación pero como es mi hijo será también castigado.**_

**_Definitivamente las madres arruinan la vida de sus hijos_. **Dice muy molesto.

Ana mientras él hablaba estaba en silencio, llorando. Evidentemente, y ella lo reconocía, lo que decía el pirata era cierto. El bebé era un aspecto de su venganza que no tenía planeado, pero no era mala madre para utilizar al niño como arma y dañarle.

**-Está bien, Jacob Mattlew será su nombre. **Dice a regañadientes.

_**- Señora Ana, debo dejarle una cosa en claro, dado que al parecer acaba de aceptar que soy el padre de ese pequeñuelo**_. Dice muy serio. _**Yo puedo ser un pirata, y también uno de los grandes desgraciados según su concepto, pero yo soy un hombre de principios y educación, y yo nunca evadiría la responsabilidad para con un hijo**_. Dice de manera clara. _**Puede que usted aleje a la criatura de mí, pero tenga en cuenta que yo siempre seré el padre**_. La mira a sus ojos. _**Me ocuparé de usted y del pequeño mientras estén acá. Usted necesita reponerse para alimentar mejor al niño. **_

Mira tristemente hacia el suelo, Ana estaba realmente desmejorada, delgada y débil. No vivía muy bien donde quiera que estuviera. Ese dolor que sintió era un signo de que él aún la quería.

_**-Luego de que se sienta mejor podrá irse.**_

Eso dolió pronunciarlo.

Ana alimentó al pequeño hasta que la leche de ambos senos se le hubo terminado. El silencio entre ambos era tal que se podía escuchar como el agua del mar golpeaba con el navío, y mientras ella le evadía la mirada, Garfio la observaba casi como recordando cuando ella en vez de miedo tenía el rostro iluminado por el profundo cariño que falsamente le expresó. Además que fue en ese camarote donde ese bebé fue engendrado.

Ana volvió a su casa con e niño, y encontró en su habitación ordenada, habían reparado las ventanas rotas de su cuarto, su cama estaba tendida y todo estaba en orden, había frutas frescas y también flores. La cuna del bebe estaba al lado de la cama, pero los rasguños del Garfio estaban presentes.

Ahora que estaba en el cuarto se propuso sacarle los gases al bebé y luego ponerlo a dormir.

Había sido un largo día y ya en la habitación se recriminaba por su mala suerte por el temor del encuentro con James Garfio quien había sido su amante no muy amado.

No sabía sí confiar en él, sentía que iba a matarla, pero las flores y los detalles para procurar su comodidad decían lo contrario. Una vez el niño se hubo dormido tocaron a la puerta y le ofrecieron una deliciosa cena caliente. Dormir luego de todo eso era necesario, no se sentía bien, en realidad sentía que estaba enferma.

La mañana la recibió con el llanto del pequeño, y cuando fue a pararse estaba muy mareada. Tomó el bebé como pudo y lo llevó hacia sí.

* * *

La noche anterior después de que ella saliera del camarote del capitán James Garfio se quedo paralizado en su silla lleno de miedo, no temblaba pero sus pensamientos no eran muy coherentes, estaba muy ansioso, y cuando le trajeron la cena comió sin mucha gana, estaba silenciosamente misterioso, y en oportunidades decía para sí en voz alta _**"un hijo de Garfio, un hijo..de Garfio"**_.

Siempre que hablaba en tercera persona se encontraba en sus momentos más oscuros y tristes, le dolía el corazón, estaba confundido.

Se tocó el pecho sintiendo una punzada en lo sórdido de su alma.

**-Vamos capitán, ha sido un día muy largo y con muchas emociones**. Dice Smee mientras arregla unos mapas de navegación. **No se torture.** El capitán suspira, debería enfadarse, pero no lo hace.

**-_Ese niño... es.._**

**-Su hijo**. Responde Smee de manera lineal. **¿usted acaso se lo imaginó?, ¿imaginó que ella huiría embarazada?...**

_**-¡No Smee, No... no me lo imagine maldita sea!.**_ Responde frustrado. _**Yo pensé otra cosa, claro que era lógico que si nos acostábamos tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, pero... nunca me lo imagine.**_

**-Bueno, puede ser que estuviera asustada, y por eso huiría**. Supone la mano derecha del capitán. **Seguro ella todavía lo quiere.**

_**-¡No Smee!.**_ Golpea la mesa con el Garfio. _**Ana me odia**__._ Mira a su primer oficial como las muchas veces que le comentó su historia, solo que ahora, había algo que el pirata chaparro no sabía. _**En su carta de despedida, me lo dijo**_. Smee trataba de poner las cosas menos graves de lo que eran en su ignorancia. _**Te contare la verdad, pero sólo tú la sabes, sí esto se llega a saber estaré seguro que fuiste tú quien abrió la boca**_. Hace un gesto de amenaza al marinero. _**esto es un secreto, y es algo con lo que llevo cargando por meses. Ana nunca me amó, planeó seducirme y enamorarme como parte de una venganza porque hace ya bastantes años en la invasión a tierras nuevas mate a unos de sus familiares**__._ Golpea nuevamente la mesa con el garfio mientras sus ojos mostraban emoción. _**Ella lo planeo todo, planeó pegarme por donde más me dolía y lo logró, pero...**_ Suspira. _**No planeó quedar embarazada Smee, y ahora ... ¡oh demonios!..**_

Smee se quedo en silencio. La situación era más dramática de lo que él había pensado. Al capitán lo habían engañado golpeándolo de manera psicológica en la parte más baja de su hombría.

El hombre se quedo en silencio mientras su capitán si hundía en la miseria y sacaba una botella de ron, se servía un vaso grande y se lo tomaba sin saborearlo.

-¿**Usted piensa que ella huirá con el niño?** Dice Smee

_**-Es muy posible que se vaya**_. Dice lanzando el vaso a una esquina y tomando directamente de la botella. _**Recuerda que me odia...le enseñará a la criatura a odiarme, y será como... **no quería decirlo pero pensó en Peter Pan_. _**Esto es un desastre,**_ _**ese niño ni se enterará quien soy yo... ah demonios...**_

**-Pero señor,** dice Smee tratando de animarlo, **¿no ha pensado que usted podría ser un buen padre?**. Garfio miró sorprendido al marinero.

_**-¿acaso no es lógico?.**_ Smee esperaba que bufoneara como siempre diciendo que él era el mejor. _**¡Claro que no!... ¿cómo demonios voy a ser un buen padre cuando he dado muerte a más de uno?, ¿Cuándo los niños ni siquiera me agradan?, ¿Cuándo a ellos yo tampoco les agrado?, ¿Cuándo ni siquiera mi madre me quería Smee?, explícame eso...es imposible que yo pueda darle un ápice de lo que ese niño necesita, no Smee**_. Dice tomando largamente de la botella de ron. _**Ese niño le conviene crecer lejos**_. Eso que manifiesta le duele por una extraña circunstancia_**, o estaría mejor muerto**_. Se siente horrible al pensar en eso...

_**La vida me está castigando otra vez.**_ Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. _**Algún día simplemente encontraran a Garfio con un tiro en la cabeza...**_ dice ya realmente borracho. _**A Garfio nadie lo quiere.**_

Smee sentía lástima por el capitán que se durmió ebrio sentado y con su torso inclinado en la mesa después de tomarse la botella completa de ese ron. Mientras dormía hablaba dormido frases sin sentido.


	4. La profecía

La mañana siguiente fue lenta y dolorosa. Garfio se despertó con resaca y muy deprimido. El olor de Ana lactando y del bebé inundaba su camarote. Abrió la puerta y miró el cielo brillante de Nunca Jamás y lamentó tener tanto dolor de cabeza. El Grumete trapeaba el piso del Holly Rogers, y la algarabía del puerto era como la de cualquier otro día. Los pasos de Smee se escuchaban al subir a bordo, pero no estaba feliz, mostraba preocupación. Le susurro algo al oído al capitán y este le siguió en total misterio.

Cuando bajaron del navío las personas evidentemente susurraban a sus espaldas pero trataban de que él no se diera cuenta, lo cual era ridículo. Garfio sabía que era la comidilla del pueblo, y que más de un chismoso se estaba gozando su tragedia.

Caminó hasta la casa donde estaba la que fuera su amante y al entrar encontró una mujer pálida y débil. El capitán pirata sintió que su alma temblaba y la preocupación lo embargó. Ella se abrazaba al pequeño que lloraba.

Pidió que cerraran la puerta para hablarle. Se acercó y trató de tocarle una mano pero ella no deseaba nada, y menos de él.

**-Tiene mucha fiebre.** Dice Smee. **Esta muy enferma señor, no puede moverse, ni tampoco hablar.**

_**-Lo sé.**_ Dice el capitán como un murmullo. _**Ana.**_ Le habla a ella. _**Cariñ.**_. no termina la palabra, no era apropiado. _**Ana, señora, buscare alguien que le ayude con el niño mientras usted se recupera. **_Mira a Smee_**. ¿sabe si esa curandera piel roja vendría acá?**_

**-Oh señor, no sé, usted sabe que estamos en guerra con los pieles ro...**

_**-¡!No me importa!**__._ Gritó. **Quiero que esa mujer venga y la revise. **

**Sí está muy enferma no podrá alimentar al niño, oh demonios... necesito una niñera, y no cualquier niñera Smee!...**

**Llama a Sparkey, que traiga algunos de los indígenas que siguieron sus ordenes, los necesito!. AHORA. **

Hablaba de manera frenética. En su interior sentía que Ana se estaba muriendo y estaba aterrorizado. Smee salió rápidamente y volvió a los pocos minutos con un grupo de indígenas (una especie de desertores de su pueblo que fueron criados por Sparkey). Las órdenes eran claras, tenían que traer a la curandera, se le garantizaba su vida, y se les pagaría bien. El grupo de Pieles Roja tomaron una embarcación y salieron.

Mientras Smee hacía otro encargo se quedo al lado de la cama de ella. Estaba débil y no podía hablar, pero aún así se aferraba a niño. Garfio tomó su pañuelo, lo hundió en agua fría y se lo puso a ella en la frente, posiblemente eso le ayudaría a calmar la fiebre.

Le pidió que le diera el niño para ponerlo más cómodo y extrañamente ella acepta, lo levanta con mucha inseguridad y nota que Jacob necesita un cambio de pañal. Recordó como Sparkey realizó ese procedimiento, así que buscó replicarlo de manera algo torpe, al final el niño tenía un pañal limpio. Garfio se sentía extraño, _¿Cuándo el malvado capitán pensó que cambiaría los pañales de su propio hijo?. _

Puso al niño encima de la madre, y ella algo lerda trató de sacar su pecho para darle de comer.

Fue entonces que Smee llega acompañado de cuatro mujeres. El capitán Garfio baja las escaleras y las evalúa con la mirada, buscaba algo en especial, no quería una mujer aventajada, buscaba inocencia y bondad. Así que llamó a la más joven de todas. Una muchacha llamada Etolina, de largo cabellos rubios, no muy agraciada, pero de músculos fuertes.

Le pidió que lo siguiera, y delante de Ana le dijo.

"_**Señorita.**_ Dice mostrando con una venia el cuarto_**. Necesito que cuide de ella y del bebé, ella está muy enferma y no puede atender bien al pequeño, tendrá todo lo que necesites incluyendo una buena paga, quiero que los trate bien y que les de atención.**_ Y entonces Garfio muestra sus dientes de manera aterradora mientras le muestra el gancho de su mano derecha. _**Pero, si descuidas al niño, si tramas algo contra de mí o en contra de ellos, si les llega a ocurrir algo, y veo que has sido la culpable, le aseguro señorita que la buscaré y la matare de la forma más horrible que pueda imaginar".**_

A la joven se le llenan de lágrimas los ojos.

"_**¿oh perdone la asuste?.**_ Dice con cinismo_. __**Le queda totalmente prohibido hablar con otras personas, o salir de aquí hasta que ella este mejor. Comprenda que tengo muchos enemigos y pueden buscar vengarse a costas del pequeño. Haga su trabajo y todos estaremos felices...¿Me he hecho entender?"**_

La joven acepta con un temblor general de su cuerpo.

Garfio luego se dirigió al Holly Roger muy preocupado. Quería estar al lado de Ana, pero... ¿a quién engañaba?, ella no quería que él estuviera ahí, se notaba en su rostro, en la forma como le rechazó su mano. Lo odiaba, y su resentimiento era tal que moriría y él no la besaría por última vez. No podía imaginar criar a ese pequeño solo. "pobre pequeño", pensó. Se quedará huérfano y su padre no podría cuidarlo. Parecía que todo lo que viniera de él estaba maldito, y ese pequeño estaba cargando con su maldición.

No quería dejar el puerto hasta saber que iba a pasar con ella. Caminaba por la cubierta del Holly Roger fumando en silencio, su aire era más misterioso de lo normal y su mirada triste lo acompañaba. Los hombres del Holly Rogers estaban en mudez, nadie hablaba, ni tocaban la armónica, solo estaban ahí.

James Garfío imaginaba que en cualquier momento le iban a comunicar Ana estaba muerta. Se sentó en una silla en popa, y miraba hacia el mar. La noche continuó y los hombres se fueron a dormir, quedando unos pocos haciendo guardia.

El capitán garfio miraba el horizonte, esperando. No veía el barco de los indígenas y sus esperanzas se hacían añicos.

Nunca llegó la embarcación.

Derrotado, al amanecer y con las primeras luces de la mañana fue a visitar a la que fuera su amante y a la puerta de la residencia encontró a dos pieles rojas de los que había contratado. Le informaron que no podía entrar, la curandera no quería que la interrumpieran.

Su rostro recobró los colores, y se devolvió al Holly Roger .

* * *

Ana estaba en cama, pálida y temblorosa, la fiebre había bajado un poco pero no lo suficiente. La curandera era una mujer indígena de unos aparentes 50 años, con varias coletas en el pelo adornados con símbolos tribales. Había llegado antes de que llegara el sol para evitar que la atacaran, no tenía confianza en los piratas y menos en Garfío. Su palabra para ella no tenía ningún valor. Sin embargo antes de que llagaran a buscarla ella había tenido un sueño extraño, un sueño que le hablaba del futuro. Los Dioses se comunican desde los símbolos de los animales, y había soñado con aquellos que determinaban nobleza, sabiduría y valentía, y por otro lado, la amenaza, una monstruosa carpa traga hombres, tan grande y tan poderosa, que solo la mano de un cazador podría matar.

Acudió casi sin hacer preguntas al sitio y cuando entró a la residencia donde estaba Ana, la ungió con sales y esencias, le revisó su cuerpo y le palpó los órganos. Comenzó un largo rito acompañado con un cantico, el humo de las hierbas sagradas inundaban el lugar y comenzó a preparar una medicina hecha de hierbas, sueños y magia ancestral.

Ana toma conciencia de su estado y pregunta que sí va a morir. La mujer le responde algo en lengua nativa y le acaricia la frente. Le da el bebedizo amargo que preparó. Casi lo vomita. Ana siente calor y frio, su cuerpo comienza a sudar, la fiebre y el dolor se incrementan. Mira a su bebé desde lejos llorando, mientras los canticos tribales de la mujer la confunden, y la hacen sentir más mareada. Su cuerpo cansado se duerme sintiendo un gran malestar, cuando despierta la fiebre se ha ido.

Mira a su derecha y la curandera tiene en brazos a su hijo. Jacob parecía impresionarse con los cabellos de la mujer. La curandera había puesto ungüentos vegetales en la cabeza del niño, y le hablaba con amoroso encanto en su lengua nativa. El bebé la miraba como si entendiera.

La vieja indígena toma el bebe y dice algo con vehemencia que Ana no entiende, se lo entrega a la madre para que le de de mamar.

Luego hace un gesto de despedida. Un indígena la espera en la puerta de la habitación y sale del lugar. Ana le pregunta al indígena que la esperaba en a puerta qué era lo que le había dicho, el hombre simplemente dijo:

"**Sólo dijo que su hijo tiene el espíritu noble, valiente y sabio de un cazador de ilusiones"**

Ana no entendió.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora.**

Los invito al foro (o fórum) en español de . "el rincón de nunca jamás", podrán promocionar sus escritos y hablar sobre esta maravillosa saga. Buscan el foro arriba de la pestaña de personajes (o characters), pulsan en fórum y encuentran el grupo.

Espero que estén disfrutando la lectura.


	5. El cascabel

Cuando Garfio supo que Ana estaría bien con algo descanso se tranquilizó. La mujer al fin y al cabo no era tonta y supo aprovechar (como siempre lo había hecho) de la generosidad del capitán. Sin embargo James Garfio se sentía infeliz en extremo, la venganza de Ana le estaba causando gran dolor. Ir a visitarla y sentir que para él sólo había hielo, le dolía, y más cuando miraba de reojo al pequeño. Que débil se había vuelto este pirata, que estúpida encrucijada y que desaliento.

Cuando miraba a Jacob trataba de ignorarle, pero el bebé lo cautivaba, era como una atracción y un rechazo. No quería encariñarse con una criatura que seguramente no crecería junto a él.

Tomó un mapa, y decidió hacerse a la mar. Una forma muy decidida de huir al dolor, y darle tiempo a Ana para escapar. Garfio sabía que al irse le estaba invitando a marcharse.

La noche que zarparon a terrenos desconocidos. Garfio abrió su gabinete y sacó una carta que le habían escrito. La leyó una y otra vez.

**-Capitán, No se torture.** Dijo Smee desde lejos, parecía ser una frase repetitiva.

Sabía de que se trataba esa carta, en últimas Smee había aprendido más cosas sobre el capitán que sobre sí mismo.

Las noches y los días que lo precedieron estuvieron llenos de aventuras. Se encontraron con un monstruo marino que de un coletazo casi hace al Holly Rogers naufragar, los hombres se asustaron, nunca habían visto una criatura así en ese territorio desconocido, era una especie de carpa gigante. Entre más navegaban y miraban el agua tenían una mezcla de miedo y emoción. Las aventuras en la mar hacían que los piratas se emocionaran eran marineros, se sentían cómodos y la vida de un pirata no era solo el saqueo, la exploración era importante.

Había una tierra que habían visto desde lejos pero que no habían podido llegar por estar muy cerca a un sector de remolinos acuáticos. De manera muy valiente bordearon los sectores del peligro y vislumbraron un terreno cercano donde anclar el barco y fue ahí donde se bajaron a explorar el sector que aparentemente no tenia población humana residente, había arboles que lanzaban unas semillas huecas de colores y cuyo olor era muy agradable. Todos los marineros, incluyendo Garfio, guardaron algunas de esas semillas para sí.

A la noche hicieron una fogata en la playa, contaron historias y bebieron ron. Cuando la luz del sol lo permitió comenzaron a explorar el sector, uno detrás del otro subían una pendiente llena de arboles y enredaderas. De repente, un pirata llamado Tresto gritó del dolor, Garfio actuó rápido y de una estacada le quito la cabeza a la serpiente que lo había mordido. La situación era preocupante, el grupo estaba en peligro. A pesar de la crueldad de los piratas entre ellos se cuidaban, uno de los marineros sacó un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar el sector de la pierna para tratar de drenarle el veneno de la víbora. Garfio tenía el cuerpo del reptil en su mano, y cuando lo agito tratando de poner algo de orden al grupo, un sonido salió de la cola de la serpiente. Una conexión inmediata surgió en la cabeza del pirata, un recuerdo de infancia y una asociación que hizo, que mientras atendían al hombre herido él cortara el cascabel de aquel reptil. Partieron hacia el Holly Roger cuando se dieron cuenta del peligro de dicha tierra.

Tresto era un pirata de apariencia cana, nariz recta y frente abultada, cuyos ojos verdes aceituna que contrataban con el color blanquecino de su piel, se encontraba muy pálido y preocupado. Sus compañeros lo llevaron al Holly Roger y trataron de tratarle la herida con pólvora. No era seguro que sobreviviera, se sabía que el veneno de una serpiente era fatal.

Los gritos de dolor del marinero resonaban por el navío, lo dejaron en la cama del camarote esperando que sobreviviera. Un accidente desafortunado qué daría fin a la aventura.

Durante el viaje de regreso James Garfio sacó el cascabel y lo agito escuchando el sonido. Miró la tinta roja con la que escribía y sumergió a la mitad en el frasco. Giró el cascabel para lograr un efecto interesante. Dejó que la tinta secara y luego procedió a ponerle algunos detalles en negro. Trabajaba en su pequeño proyecto bajo la sonrisa sorda de Smee.

Las semillas de colores que olían bien, fueron perforadas por el garfio por la mitad, el olor era exquisito. Un hilo de carrete unió las mismas, sin embargo era un invento débil, así que el capitán tomó un alambre y completó su experimento.

Se quedó en silencio frente a lo que había construido. Cerró los ojos y a pesar de no estar dormido, comenzó a visualizar un grupo de niños y jóvenes perfectamente vestidos andando en remo, el sonido de la pelota al golpear la pared, los gritos de entusiasmo mientras el golpeaba la misma con el bate de cricket. Era su pensamiento feliz, su sueño de gloria, de cariño, de reconocimiento. Y entonces en su sueño visualizó a Jacob haciendo todo eso, remando, jugando, estudiando, leyendo en clase y cantando el himno del colegio.

Cuando Garfio abrió los ojos de nuevo una lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla, pero no era una lágrima de tristeza, era de felicidad.

_Su hijo en Eton, Jacob Mathew Garfio en su alma mater, logrando y haciendo todo lo que él no había podido._

Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero lo hacía feliz.

Y de repente como si la realidad lo golpeara, se dio cuenta de lo imposible que era su sueño y sin preverlo cayó en una profunda depresión que lo envió a la cama._ "el niño que Garfio no lo conocerá cuando crezca"._ Pensó en tercera persona triste. En su ira y desdicha tomó su invento y lo lanzó al suelo.

_ ¡!No serviría de nada!._

Su piel se puso más pálida y su semblante cadavérico como en sus peores días. Su cabello lucia enredado y desaliñado. Comenzó actuar como un loco, con crueldad y delirio hacia sus hombres quienes conocían sus sombríos y crueles episodios. En el viaje ordenó abordar otro navío con el cual se entretuvo torturando a sus tripulantes para después dejarlos abandonados a su suerte. Con el botín que pudo robarles entretuvo a los hombres de aquél viaje sin casi gloria.

Llegaron a puerto y él se sentó en soledad mientras veía el mar desde la ventana de su camarote.

_Sólo esperaba la noticia de que ya no estaban._

Fue entonces que se abrió la puerta, y cuando él mira quien llega ve a la joven Etolina llevando en brazos a Jacob Mathew. El rostro del capitán se iluminó y caminó hacia ella con los brazos extendidos, tomó a la criatura en sus brazos y sin hablar le hizo un gesto displicente para que lo dejara solo.

En la puerta del camarote Sparkey parecía asegurarse de que la joven saliera del lugar.

"**Hola Jacob",** dijo el capitán con un tono de alegría que poco se le escuchaba, **"¿recuerdas a tu papá?".** Jacob le regaló una sonrisa y eso desarmó al pirata. El niño le había sonreído, y aunque en algún lugar no muy lejano nacía un hada, en el corazón de ese desdichado hombre nacía un gran amor. **¿me extrañaste caballero?,** otra sonrisa lo invadía con unos gorgoteos tiernos. **"Estas enorme, ¿Cuánto has crecido?**.

Jacob ya sostenía la cabeza y a pesar de que no caminaba, su rostro era hermoso, ya no tenía presencia de un recién nacido, y la cara de bebe de cara bonita lo hacía resaltar. ¿Cuánto tiempo el capitán Garfio estuvo fuera?, un par de meses quizás.. o tal vez más, pero sea como sea, Jacob había crecido un poco más de lo que él hubiera imaginado.

Lo llevo hacia sí y lo puso al lado de la ventana, y le mostró el mar, y luego lo puso al frente de un espejo y mientras el niño fascinado se veía, Garfio tomaba una foto mental de él cargando a su pequeño.

Cuando entró Smee al camarote sólo pudo ver un hombre enamorado de su hijo. No le hablaba como un idiota balbuceando, sino que lo hacía claramente como el hombre educado que era, sólo que ahora decía cosas simples que hacían sonreír al pequeñito.

Smee busca en un mueble y saca un juguete hecho de semillas y un cascabel de víbora que Garfio paternalmente había hecho para su hijo.

**-Ohh lo guardaste.** Dice James agradecido. **Pensé que lo había desechado.**

**-No señor, yo no pude votarlo cuando lo vi en el cesto. **Dice Smee

Garfio se acerco e hizo sonar ese cascabel y puso encima del niño el juguete para que el intentara agarrar los estímulos. Jacob soltó una risilla de gusto que lleno nuevamente el corazón de Garfio de gozo.

Y esa es la historia de cómo Garfio se enamoró de nuevo, pero esta vez no de una mujer, sino de su hijo. El amor de padre salió de su pecho a relucir, luego de eso saldría orgulloso a la cubierta del Holly Roger y les presentaría su hijo a los piratas.

**-Mi hijo, el hijo de Garfio . **gritó con orgullo.

Y fue así como Jacob fue presentado en sociedad.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Amo este capítulo. Ojala me regalen reviews que me animen a continuar. Aunque he perdido algo la esperanza.


	6. Entre Batallas

**6. En medio de batallas**

* * *

Ana no se había ido, en realidad se quedo en la villa, como tenía criada y todo lo necesario para vivir al parecer poco esfuerzo hizo por irse. Ana no era tonta, y tampoco supongan los lectores que era una santa, ella sabía defenderse en ese vil ambiente lleno piratas y malandros, sabía qué hacer y qué no hacer, y una de las cosas que la complacía era ver a James Garfio mirándola de reojo con dolor. Una forma de castigarlo era continuar presente, sin que él pudiera hacer gran cosa con ella.

Ella guardaba un desafortunado secreto relacionado con su huida, las cosas no le salieron como ella esperaba, comenzando por el embarazo, y luego la reacción de repudio de quienes supuestamente la apoyaban.

Pero su bebé, era su carne, y ella lo llevo en su vientre durante nueve meses, le dolió parirlo, y se encariño con el pequeño a pesar de que pensó abortarle o regalarle luego de su nacimiento. Pero la sangre y el vínculo rompen muchos odios que las mujeres tienen antes de dar a luz.

Muchas aborrecen sus hijos no nacidos hasta cuando les ven el rostro tras su nacimiento, y es ahí que la magia ocurre, y Jacob Mattlew tenía esa magia, ella no podía más que dar la vida por su pequeño.

Pero había un problema en ese asunto. Que Garfio, a quien pensó no volver a ver la encontró y de la misma forma como ella amaba a su retoño, él le quería con intensidad absurda.

Sólamente pensaba en cómo, hace poco, llego a la casa y le puso, encima de la cuna una especie de móvil con semillas de colores y con el cascabel de víbora pintado. Para peor cuando pensó desechar ese regalo se dio cuenta que al pequeño le encantaba.

_¿Sería su hijo tan repulsivo con el capitán Garfio?_

_¿Estaría criando un asesino?_

La idea la atormentaba, comenzado por ella misma, que tampoco era el mejor ejemplo. Sin embargo el horrendo capitán se había mantenido casi al margen de ella, aunque él en ocasiones le preguntaba con amabilidad si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba algo o incluso sí deseaba algo.

Para Ana eran acciones desesperadas del que fuera su amante para menguar su dolor, ¿se sentía mal por el dolor de Garfio?. La respuesta era no, o "no, la mayoría de las veces".

Hubo oportunidades que le sintió lástima. Las mujeres del pueblo, chismosas de por sí, aunque algunas de noble corazón, le comentaron que desde que ella se fue Garfio no había solicitado el servicio de ninguna prostituta, y le preguntaron si ella "le había hecho algo", en términos de brujería. Ana solo callaba.

En oportunidades cuando él iba a ver al niño podía sentir que estaba a punto de estallar, era como si en cualquier momento pudiera atacarla, pero no lo hacía.

Ella le respondía de manera fría, y él, en oportunidades, eso sí, la asustaba. Decía cosas que la hacían pensar, la hacía sentir poca cosa. Le decía que era una mujer sin sentimientos y cuestionaba su amor para con Jacob.

Una contradicción notable entre el respeto y el irrespeto. Garfio no era una persona estable. Lo peor de todo, era que ella tampoco lo era. Hace poco mientras calentaba la leche del bebe Garfio llego por la espalda y se le insinuó al oído, y ella en vez de rechazarlo inmediatamente lo pensó y aunque luego de un minuto lo mando a freír espárragos le sorprendió que lo hubiera considerado. Debía aceptar para su pesar, que el malévolo capitán estaba en muy buena forma y que antes de que ella huyera, ambos tenían una vida sexual satisfactoria. "Era realmente estúpido ese asunto", se recriminaba, aunque luego pensó que podía utilizar esa capacidad para amarrar de manera conveniente al capitán.

No, Ana no era una persona de buenos sentimientos. Era una mujer que entregaba su afecto a quien lo merecía, y con el resto jugaba como si fueran fichas, era realmente manipuladora. En cierta forma si lo pensamos, Garfio y ella eran el uno para el otro, pues compartían defectos, y algunas virtudes. Pero esa relación tan patógena terminaría en un sufrimiento para ambos. Era como jugar con fuego.

Lo curioso, es que en esa relación Garfio no era el victimario, sino la víctima, y a pesar de que en la villa había un rumor (desatado por la misma Ana) de que ella había abandonado a Garfio porque le temía, la realidad era como sabemos, otra.

Esa combinación era peligrosa, y Jacob parecía haber llegado al mundo para sufrir por culpa de sus egoístas padres. Parecía que ese niño tenía muchos componentes para ser un delincuente o en su defecto un niño realmente infeliz.

Sin embargo a pesar del pobre pronóstico a Jacob Garfio, años después se le observaba constantemente sonriendo.

**-¡!Papiii!.** Gritaba el niño de tres años corriendo hacía su padre con tanta felicidad que sorprendía a más de uno.

El hombre le esperaba con los brazos abiertos cuidando que su garfio no le fuera a lastimar.

Jacob era un niño adorable, y todos en el Holly Rogers lo querían, y eso era raro, ese niño podía generar discordias, pero no fue así.

Los padres habian acordado unos días de visita, y algunas condiciones. Garfio lo veía cuando deseara, pero debía avisar, dado que si no lo hacía Ana le haría un show. Sin embargo con el niño ya en el barco poco le importaba sí la mujer se paraba de cabeza. Era su hijo.

A veces se quedaba una noche en el Holly Rogers y era entregado a la mañana a su madre. Noches en las que el niño dormía con papá. Sí así como lo oyen, el niño abrazado a su progenitor pidiéndole un cuento, y como Garfio tenía fama de buen contador de historias sin lugar a dudas lo complacía. El gran pirata trataba de no mostrar su gran afecto hacia su hijo en público, pero cuando estaban en el camarote, era otra historia.

Cuando Jacop cumplió cuatro años ya demostraba ser un niño muy inteligente, pero ser hijo de un gran pirata siempre lo tendría en peligro. Una madrugada de aquéllas en la que dormía en el Holly Rogers, el grito del grumete alerto a toda la embarcación con la indicación de _"barco a la vista, nos atacan", _Garfio quien yacía al lado del pequeño se paró de un brinco, tomó su espada mientras escuchaba los disparos.

La ira lo invadió, salió a cubierta con ánimo asesino no sin antes usar un candado enorme para proteger el camarote.

Con sus ojos teñidos de rojo salió blandiendo la espada y el garfio. Una gran algarabía se escuchaba en el exterior. Gritos, espadas y explosiones, poco a poco la situación se fue controlando. El piso del Holly Rogers, se tiño de sangre, la tripulación se encargaba de los que la atacaban. Al amanecer los cuerpos de los enemigos yacían inertes y el último en morir era el capitán de la embarcación enemiga. El Blanco, capitán de Blood Rose, miró por última vez su tripulación muerta antes de que Garfio de un movimiento con el gancho lo degollara.

Contempló la escena de la batalla mientras los hombres gritaban himnos de victoria, y cuando celebraban, James Garfio recordó que había dejado a su hijo durmiendo. Se apuro entonces, abrió el candado y entró a su camarote cerrando inmediatamente la puerta. Jacob se desperezaba pues los gritos de victoria lo habían despertado. Se veía adorable con su piyama en la cama de papá.

_**-Buenos días caballero dormilon.**_

**-Papiii.** Mostró una gran sonrisa, y sus ojos azules "no me olvides" como los de su padre brillaban de alegría. Luego con inocencia preguntó**. ¿qué te pasó ahí?.** Señalaba el garfio ensangrentado.

El capitán notó su falta de delicadeza, y trató de hacer su mejor papel tratando de no darle importancia al asunto. Sacó un pañuelo y se limpio la sangre de la garra de metal con tanta naturalidad que Jacob no le vio nada de malo.

_**-Nada, papá solo se mancho... pero mira**_, dice tras limpiarse_**, ya se quito**_. Jacob sonrió de manera encantadora, totalmente inocente de la batalla que su padre acababa de librar.

Justo en ese instante entra Smee al camarote

**-¿Puedo ir a la fiesta de afuera papá?**

Smee abre los ojos de par en par y le hace una señal negativa a su superior. Lo que había afuera no era para los ojos de un niño. Garfio que ya sabía dice de manera calma.

_**-No, porque primero usted su señoría debe bañarse**_, abraza a su hijo y lo carga haciendo un gesto a Smee de que era mejor que arreglaran ese desastre pronto.

**-Pero si no huelo mal...**

_**-Me disculpara caballero que se lo diga**_, dice el padre de manera elegante, _**pero sí es así... y un futuro estudiante de Eton siempre debe estar limpio.**_

Smee como un reloj, salió y entró de nuevo al camarote cargando dos baldes de agua. Llegó cantando algo gracioso y Jacob salió a su encuentro abrazándolo.

**-Buenos días joven Jacob , ¿listo para su baño?**

**-Smee no me gusta bañarme con agua fría.** Dice el pequeño con un puchero.

**-Los valientes se bañan con agua fría señor**. musita mientras camina de manera chistosa hacia la tina de madera llenando la misma con los dos baldes. **Ya vengo con el resto del agua.**

**-Puedo ir contigo Smee?**

**-No mi señor, ehh... está haciendo mucho viento afuera.** Dice el pirata de manera entretenida mientras Garfio notando que su ropa está salpicada de sangre se quitaba su camisa quedando medio desnudo.

**-¿Te bañaras conmigo papi?**

_**-Sí señor, así es**__._ Dice el hombre improvisando a pesar de no tenerlo planeado, quedándose en ropa interior. _**Pero primero mi caballero, alistemos todo, un hombre educado siempre se organiza antes de cualquier cosa, así que trae las toallas y yo busco el jabón.**_

Jacob dentro de su inocencia era obediente y hacía todo lo que le pedían. Garfio trataba de que no se notara su inquietud, miraba cada rato hacia la puerta. Luego de que hubo estado eso listo, desnudo al pequeño y se metió en la tina con él quedando uno al frente del otro y esperando que Smee vaciara dos baldes más, lo que produjo risas y expresión de frio en el niño. El baño no debía ser rápido, había que hacer tiempo, así que mientras se enjabonaban sacaban un barquito pequeño de madera y jugaban. Jacob invento una historia y su padre simplemente le llevaba la corriente. Garfio no era muy entusiasta con la historia, pero Smee le hacía preguntas y lo alentaba a que siguiera hablando ocultando la ropa de su padre en una bolsa de tela. Se escuchaba que afuera lanzaban algo al agua, y le dijeron al niño que eran unos barriles de mantequilla que se habían echado a perder y que ya no servían. Todo para proteger la mente infantil del muchacho. A pesar de la crueldad de Garfio, el no quería crearle un trauma... no aún.

Al fin de cuentas el ataque al Holly Rogers fue algo no planeado, el capitán nunca involucraría al niño en una situación de peligro de manera consciente, esto fue un ataque espontaneo. Sin embargo a pesar que cuando el niño salió a la cubierta no había nada revelador, la llegada de Holly Rogers y el Blood Rose comandado por parte de la tripulación de Garfio hizo que Ana entrara en histeria. Acusó a James de poner en peligro al niño y le dijo que "por ese detalle" no lo volvería a ver.

Tan rápidamente como lo avisó, al otro día no había rastro de ella o del niño. Garfio enloqueció buscándolos, hasta que dio con la pista de donde estaban. Era un camino empinado y subiendo por la cuesta encontró esa casita bien escondida. Abrió la puerta de una patada y encontró a Ana que cocía unas medias. Ella lo miraba sorprendida y asustada.

_**-NO ME VAS A QUITAR MI HIJO**_**.** Grito de manera desgarradora mostrándole el Garfio y casi llevándosela por delante. _**NO TE ATREVAS A QUITARMELO.**_

**-Papi.** Dice el niño apareciendo en el umbral. **No te pongas bravo.**

**-¡!Por favor James deja de gritar!**. Dice ella asustada, sabía de lo que era capaz él con ira, podía sentir el garfio en su rostro. **Siéntate por favor...** mira rápidamente hacia donde está el pequeño asustada**, Mattlew a dormir, papá y yo arreglaremos este problema**. Ordena la madre porque Jacob llora. **¡!A dormir te he dicho!.** el niño obedece y desaparece.

_**-Es mi hijo.**_ Acerca su rostro hacia el de ella con ira. _**Mi hijo, escuchaste**_. La amenaza con el garfio. _**Es lo único bueno que tengo en mi miserable vida.**_ Ana siente escalofrío, él está realmente molesto, teme que la golpee. _**Para ti es fácil hacerme daño, pero puedo cansarme Ana, me he encargado de ti, he pagado tus gastos y he hecho todo lo que me has pedido ¿y tú me respondes así?, ¿qué clase de mujer eres?, ¿Quién demonios te crees?.**_ Sus ojos muestran mucha emoción en ese momento. _**¡Deja de jugar con mis sentimientos!, deja de hacerlo...**_ Se acerca mucho y le murmura al oído de manera peligrosa, _**tu maldita venganza ya me está cansando. **_Se separa de ella como si la repudiara. _**Te quiero de nuevo en la villa.**_ Murmura en voz alta dándose la vuelta. _**Recoge tus cosas y nos vamos.**_

**-No lo haré**. Dice ella llorando. **Pusiste en riesgo al niño.**

_**-NO FUE MI CULPA**_**!** ... gritó nuevamente, mientras se desploma nervioso en una silla. _**Te he dicho que es mi hijo, no tienes derecho a negármelo, no tienes porque, no tengo la culpa**_**.** murmura de manera demente

Ana se sienta y lo mira en silencio por unos minutos. Garfio esta temblando de la ira, su rostro esta pálido, cadavérico, y tiene una mueca que a ella no le gusta para nada. Piensa bien que ha de hacer, podía morir esa noche si no movía bien los hilos.

**-Está bien**. Dice ella en voz baja. **volveré a la villa, pero cuando haya salido el sol, Mattlew necesita dormir.** Se levanta y va hacia James con una voz más blanda. **Vamos recuéstate conmigo en la cama y duerme.**

_**-¿ahora quieres seducirme**_**?**. Dice de manera agria

**-Vamos James, déjate de tonterías.** Le hala la mano de manera dulce. **necesitas tranquilizarte, ya te he dicho que volveré a la Villa, ¿no confías en mi?**

_**-No.**_ Responde simplemente mientras se levanta y se deja llevar. _**Eres mala conmigo.**_

Esa noche él se acostó al lado de ella pero no le hizo el amor. Estaba molesto y tembloroso, se conformó con que ella le abrazara de medio lado y aprovechar ciertas aproximaciones. Sabía que lo estaba manipulando, pero aún así lo permitió.

¡Qué relación más rara tenían esos dos!, ¿a qué estaban jugando?, ¿eran o no pareja?, ¿amigos? y a pesar de que esa noche intercambiaron un par de besos, parecía claro que la relación de este par no era fácil de entender. ¿Qué pasaba en la mente de Ana?, ¿y que en la de James?, ¿cómo es que todo ese gran mierdero se arregló con unos minutos de mimos?, ¿se daban cuenta acaso en la cama Jacob Mattlew estaba asustado llorando?

Esta situación era de por sí extraña. En la villa sabían que ellos dos estaban separados, que no dormían juntos, ni eran pareja.

Pero una vez cada tantos meses Ana permitía que James la acompañara en su lecho. James Garfio por su parte creía que ella lo hacía como "contraprestación" por la vida cómoda que él le brindaba, pero él sabía que ella no lo quería, y aunque a veces se confundía y pensaba lo contrario luego volvía a la conclusión de que Ana no tenía amor para él. Era una tortura emocional, ella era una maestra en eso. Habían conformado entre los dos, con la llegada del niño una familia no muy estructurada, ni con unos principios claros. Los unía Jacob, aunque... bueno, ¿Quién podría saberlo?, esa relación se fundó en una base de mentiras e ilusiones, y cuando algo esta poco claro, y las nieblas llenan el horizonte, nadie sabe si al frente se encontrará una isla o un remolino de muerte.


	7. Primer encuentro con Peter Pan

Es triste saber que nadie me escribe un comentario. Sé que mi historia es buena... :(

Si alguien lee, un review no le haría mal.

* * *

**7. El primer encuentro con Peter Pan**

* * *

Después de los cuatro años Jacob Mattlew Garfio comenzó a crecer lentamente, no era que tuviera un problema en su desarrollo, sino que en Nunca Jamás era lo propio. Los niños duraban aproximadamente dos a tres años de pasar de una edad a la siguiente, y hasta a veces más. En los cumpleaños de los niños nacidos en Nunca Jamás no había números en las tortas, solo se celebraba el día de su nacimiento.

A Garfio, si somos honestos, ese detalle no le molestaba. Claro, muchos dirán que él era el primero promotor del crecimiento, pero él sabía que algún día, Jacob seria un adulto. No era cuestión de negarse a crecer, como era ley en los niños perdidos, era la ley de sí tienes más tiempo para ser niño podrás aprender más y estar preparado para ser adulto.

Estaba aprovechando ese tiempo para enseñar a su hijo a ser autosuficiente, educado y para aprovechar que "era un niño aún le quería". Sabía que sí crecía muy rápido en su adolescencia podría odiarle. Además tenía tantos planes para él...

Y lo importante era preparar a Jacob antes de que alcance la edad aparente de los 10 a 11 años, tiempo en el cual deberían hacer las diligencias para que ingresara a Eton, y luego de eso, tendría que crecer normalmente.

¿Cuántas veces le había hablado Garfío de Eton a sus hijo?. Sí se pudieran contar con ladrillos, se podría hacer un gran castillo con el resultado.

Así que a infancia de Jacob iba a ser larga.

_¿y donde quedo Peter Pan?_

Pues bien, Peter vivía muy bien desde hace muchos años. Jugaba y hacia las cosas usuales con nuevos niños perdidos. Cuando se enteró del regreso de Garfio se puso furioso con Wendy. Por culpa de ella ese malvado estaba vivo, no sabe como logro sobrevivir a sus últimas heridas, pero la última que lo atendió fue ella, así que ella debió revivirle. Sin embargo Garfio aunque constantemente lo molestaba, se había vuelto menos intenso. Peter se había enterado de que Garfio habia tenido un hijo porque los indios se lo comentaron.

¿Cómo nacían los bebes?, ¿y como hacían los malvados para tener hijos?, no lo sabía, pero se imaginaba algo realmente malo. Supuso que el niño sería igual o peor que el padre, así que sin conocerle lo tacho de enemigo público de los niños perdidos.

De igual forma la segunda cosa que más oía Jacob de su padre, además de Eton, eran advertencias sobre Peter Pan. "Nunca te acerques a él", le decía. "él le cortó la mano a papá y es malo"

Jacob le tenía temor a ese niño malo que había herido a su padre, y de quien él hablaba con tanto odio. Sin embargo nunca lo había visto.

Era evidente que Peter Pan se sentía atraído por conocer quién era su nuevo enemigo, y en oportunidades lo espiaba sin que él o su madre se dieran cuenta. No había nada malvado en lo que hacía, pero Peter no se confiaba.

Desafortunadamente, sin que Jacob descubriera en su inocencia que era un enemigo, y sin merecerlo ya tenía uno, como consecuencia simple de que su padre era un gran villano. Su mundo y el de los niños perdidos estarían marcados para tener problemas desde un inicio, y desafortunadamente hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

* * *

El Holly Rogers navegaba hacia el puerto de la villa después de una misión de reconocimiento para un plan que Garfio tenía en mente. Se sentía satisfecho, y esa noche ejecutaría su plan. Cuando llegaba a puerto miró con su catalejo hacia el mismo y vio algo que le produjo una sonrisa. Jacob estaba nadando al lado de los otros barcos junto a otro niño, acompañados desde lejos de su niñera, Etolina. Garfio veía con el instrumento como su hijo se reía y nadaba. Lo hacía increíblemente para su edad.

Dejo de mirar y vio que cerca de él, su primer oficial miraba hacia el mismo punto, sólo que no miraba al niño, sino a Etolina.

**-Qué bueno que no timoneas este barco Starkey, encallaríamos**. Advierte el capitán. **Pon atención en lo que estás haciendo.** Grita.

El Holly Rogers se acercó al puerto y antes de lanzar el ancha garfio nota que el niño viene nadando hacia el barco.

_**-Hola Jacob**__._ Dice Garfio desde proa. ¿_**Nadando antes de almorzar?**_

**-si papi, mira que, ya nade por debajo de esos barcos de ahí, y Etolina se puso nerviosa...¿puedo pasar debajo de tu barco?**

_**-Este barco es muy grande, ¿crees que puedes nadar por debajo de él?**_

**-Si... yo puedo**. Dice el niño escupiendo algo de agua salada.

El capitán miró el horizonte, el mar estaba calmado y no había problema de que la corriente lo golpeara contra el casco. Smee se asomó y le hizo gestos de cariño al niño.

**-Puede con una condición caballero**. Dice serio. **Tomas aire, y te vas a hundir como si fueras a tomar algo del piso del mar, no quiero que te acerques para nada al casco del barco, podrías golpearte, nadas rápido y sales al otro lado.**

Jacob acepto, y aunque era un asunto complicado pues las corrientes del mar son peligrosas y el niño no era muy fuerte. El pequeño toma aire y se hunde, Los adultos caminan hacia el otro lado de la embarcación, esperan, y de repente el pequeño sale avante de su aventura debajo del Holly Rogers, y Smee le aplaude de manera escandalosa.

Le lanzan una escalera de soga para que se monte al barco y el niño lo hace muy contento mientras Smee lo recibe con una toalla, y lo llena de felicitaciones.

Jacob era un pequeño muy liviano y de aspecto algo frágil. Era fácil de cargar, tenía cuatro años al fin y al cabo, así que cuando Smee lo cargo para llevarle al camarote del capitán bromeaba y le decía que casi no pesaba, que debía comer más. Lo sorprendente de la situación era que a pesar de su corta edad, había aprendido a nadar como si fuera algo innato en él.

Sin embargo Garfio poca importancia le dio al asunto, tenía en su mente una venganza. _"Oh si..Peter Pan, si supieras lo que tengo planeado para ti, si sólo supieras"_

Y fue así como esa noche junto a un grupo de piratas de manera silenciosa subieron la colina de Nunca Jamás y esperaron en la oscuridad. ¿qué aguardaban?, cómo era lógico a los niños perdidos, pero ¿por qué?. Resulta que Garfio se había enterado de una terrible eventualidad de los mocosos, Adam uno de los niños perdidos, jugando en algún paraje había inhalado las esporas de la flor del ensueño, esa flor produce un estado comatoso contante, que puede producir la muerte sí no se cura pronto, pues la persona victima de la flor del ensueño no puede alimentarse y puede morir de inanición. La cura a este mal, estaba en la semilla de un viejo árbol en un territorio inhóspito, el cual florecía solo en las noches de luna llena. Y hoy la luna estaba en su total esplendor.

**-Capitan, ahí vienen. **Dice un pirata

**-Ya saben qué hacer...** rápido. Murmura.

Evidentemente los niños en fila india iban por el camino, uno de ellos tenía en la mano como si llevara un trofeo un objeto esferoide que tenia saliente de cristal rojo, y que de lejos parecía una lágrima. Los piratas esperaban. Garfio no vio a Peter Pan por ninguna parte, y entonces dio la señal. Los piratas ocultos a lado y lado de la vía, templaron una cuerda al nivel de los pies de los niños y corrieron en dirección contraria, haciendo que todos cayeran hacia adelante y es entonces que la semilla, se desprende de las manos del niño, vuela por los aires y cuando piensan que se caerá por el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, la mano de un adulto la agarra. En ese momento una red cae sobre los niños quienes impotentes ven al malvado pirata sonreír.

Garfio mira con maldad a los niños perdidos mientras se enorgullece de su destreza.

_**-Más vale que no se muevan bellacos, o morirán...igual ya su amigo está muerto**_. Dice con total cinismo el capitán Garfio.

Y fue así que esa noche huyó hacia su barco poniendo a sus hombres de guardia. Sabía que recibiría visitas.

Pasó la madrugada y el sol conquisto la oscuridad, y las horas pasaban y Peter Pan no se hacía presente. El mar estaba picado, había mucho viento, y la tormenta era inevitable. Garfio estaba a unos 150 metros del muelle. Se estaba aburriendo, así que entró a su camarote a comer, pero el grito de los hombres lo alerto. Sonrió de manera cruel y salió a cubierta.

_**-Oh que tenemos aquí, Peter Pan...¿a qué debo tu desagradable visita?**_ Dice al ver que el niño sobrevolaba su navío.

**-Garfio entrega la semilla o lo lamentarás...**

_**-Dudo que lo lamente.**_ Ronronea sacando los dientes. **Ven por la semilla Peter**, y en ese momento la saca de su bolsillo. **¿la necesitas?, ¿ven por ella?**

Peter le hace una señal ofensiva, sobrevuela por encima de la embarcación y cae de picada en el sector de la villa.

Jacob estaba al lado de su madre en el mercado mientras esta hablaba con otra mujer. Nunca se imagino que de la nada alguien lo agarrara por la cintura y lo elevara. Pego un grito asustado que hizo que su madre gritara más duro. Peter alzaba a Jacob con facilidad, y comenzó a flotar al frente del Holly Rogers con el niño agarrado. Smee, Sparkey y los otros piratas hicieron un gesto de susto.

**-Dame la semilla o se cae.**

Garfio quedo paralizado. Nunca pensó que tomaría a su hijo de rehén. Jacob pataleaba y le decía que lo soltara. Peter estaba alto y el barco no estaba en aguas muy mansas.

_**-¿Nuevas estrategias de convencimiento Peter?.**_ Dice Garfio tratando de mantener la calma, a pesar de que estaba muy tensionado. _**¿ahora usas rehenes?, ¿podrías ser un buen pirata sabes?.**_ Dice de manera diabólica. _**Deja a mi hijo en cubierta y no te mataré esta vez.**_

**-Dame la semilla Garfio.** Dice Peter tratando de hacer un intercambio, mientras luchaba con el pataleo de Jacob.

**-Suéltame niño, suéltame...**

Garfio estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pero en ese momento Jacob menudo y pequeño deja de luchar y recuerda algo, un recuerdo anterior, un deseo del pasado. En ese momento, voltea su cara , se flexiona y le muerde con tal fuerza, que Peter adolorido, ante el ataque imprevisto suelta al pequeño quien cae unos cincuenta metros hacia el mar enfurecido.

**-Nooo**

El capitán estuvo a punto de tirarse por la borda pues pensó que su hijo se ahogaría, el mar estaba muy picado y las olas arreciaban. Miro hacia el mar, y no lo vio, su corazón se alertó, se lanzaría a buscarlo.

**-Maldito Peter Pan, pagaras por esto infeliz.**

Cuando se iba a lanzar, Smee le recuerda al oído. _**"capitán, recuerde el juego... mire". **_

Smee corrió hacia el otro lado del Holly Rogers y vio como Jacob ya había nadado por debajo del barco y se conducía hacia el puerto, lo había visto tomar aire hundirse hasta llegar a la orilla donde su madre lo esperaba. Casi no se veía el niño, las olas estaban altas.

Ana abrazó a su pequeño como una Osa protectora, y se lo llevo amenazando con un puñal a cualquier niño perdido que tratara de recapturarlo.

Cuando Garfio notó que su hijo estaba bien. Mira a Peter Pan con una rabia única mientras el niño maravilla daba vueltas por encima de la embarcación con el brazo sangrando. En ese instante comenzó a llover fuertemente, y la embarcación comenzó a moverse a causa de las olas embravecidas que lo golpeaban.

**-¿Aún quieres la semilla Peter Pan?.** La levanta. **Toma tu semilla.**

Y en ese momento Garfio la deja caer al piso, mientras Peter grita **"nooo".** La semilla se rompe en dos, y para rematar la bota del capitán la tritura de un golpe certero.

**-Eso es lo que ganas cuando me amenazas niñito maravilla**. Dice con diabólica intensión. **Te mandaré flores para el sepelio de Adam**. Garfio patea el polvo de la semilla el cual se desintegra con el viento.

**-¡Pelearemos Garfio!. **Se lanza Peter con su espada para atacarle, mientras el pirata preparado le bloquea y comienza la lucha.

El enfrentamiento duro unos minutos que parecieron horas y que terminó, no porque alguno venciera, sino porque la naturaleza aliada con enormes olas, golpearon al Holly Rogers, haciendo que Peter Pan cayera por la borda, acompañados de otros piratas. Un rayo cayó e incendio una de las velas y los marineros, asustados trataban de que el fuego no consumiera la embarcación. Garfio gritaba dando órdenes y tratando de solucionar la crisis. Peter Pan había desaparecido, se veía otro incendio en el bosque.

La tormenta se terminó tan rápidamente como se había iniciado. La vela se había apagado con el agua de lluvia, y el Holly Rogers se veía maltratado.

La tormenta los había alejado de puerto, y luego de algunas reparaciones llegaron a la villa.

Garfio se bajó del navío, entró en la casa y abrazó a Jacob quien estaba con su madre. **"Abrázame duro mi valiente caballero, papá está muy orgulloso de ti"**


	8. Bellos recuerdos con Papá

**8. Bellos recuerdos con Papá**

* * *

Era necesario enseñarle a Jacob a defenderse, era necesario que se le enseñara a usar la espada, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Garfio.

Después de lo que había hecho Peter Pan se convenció de que el niño maravilla no dudaría en utilizar a su hijo para dañarle. Curiosamente aunque Jacob se había asustado no sentía realmente odio por Peter Pan, su corazón no entendía que era eso, a pesar de que su padre repetía terriblemente esa palabra. Jacob sólo entendía de amor por sus padres, por Smee, Etolina y el resto de personas que estaban en su vida. Era muy pequeño para cargar con odios.

Nadie se explicaba cómo había llegado a la orilla con el mar tan picado, y como había sobrevivido a esa situación.

**-Mami, ¿ yo soy venenoso?**

**-No amor,** dice Ana sorprendida por la pregunta. **Claro que no**

**-¿Peter Pan es venenoso?**

**-No lo creo**. Responde con simpleza.

-¿**Es decir, que yo al morderlo no lo envenene, ni yo me envenene a mi mismo?**

**-Ohhh por Dios, ¡claro que no!.. ¿de dónde sacaste eso?**

Bueno, la pregunta inocente de Jacob tenía sus razones. Al vivir en la villa pirata no podía escuchar los chistes y burlas de los marinos que como se habían enterado de que él había mordido a Peter Pan habían dicho en tono de chiste de que él pequeño, hijo del gran pirata, era venenoso.

Al otro lado de nunca Jamás, Peter Pan escuchaba a los otros niños perdidos que decían, _**"¿Peter te sientes bien?, Garfio siempre lleva su veneno a todas partes, ¿y sí su hijo te envenenó cuando te mordió?... debe ser como las víboras**__". _Peter aunque decía que no tenía miedo debía aceptar que miraba con temor la herida causada por los dientes del hijo de su enemigo. Adam, el niño enfermo, fue salvado por Campanita quien había recogido una semilla del árbol la noche de la excursión, pero no tuvo tiempo de comunicárselo a Peter dado que había encontrado otros problemas en el camino. Los niños perdidos vivían felices como siempre.

James Garfio se sentó en una silla para quedar más o menos a la altura de su hijo. Le dio un palo delgado al pequeño y tomó otro para él. Lamentó no poder practicar con espadas de verdad, pero Ana le había dicho que si el niño salía cortado de "la práctica", ella procedería a cortarle su miembro viril. No se podía arriesgar a tal tragedia.

Así que como si fuera un juego comenzó a enseñarle los movimientos básicos defensivos y las movidas de muñeca. Los palos eran ridículamente imprácticos, pero Jacob disfrutaba pasar ese tiempo con su padre. Para él era un juego, pero para Garfio era cuestión de supervivencia. Mandaría hacer unas espadas de madera con una forma muy parecida a las reales para practicar con el niño. Jacob podía no comprender lo importante de era este juego.

James Garfio trataba de dedicarle una hora diaria a enseñarle, el problema es que Jacob por la edad se distraía fácilmente.

-¡**Concéntrate Jacob!** Decía Garfio molesto frente al niño. **Si en una batalla te pones a mirar el cielo te matan... no te comportes como un tonto.**

**-Perdón Papito..**

Sin embargo el niño miraba a un punto fijo algo distraído.

**-¿qué haces?, ¿acaso eres tarado?, ¡mira lo que haces!** Dice el padre irritado. Garfio no era exactamente uno de esos padres promotores de buena autoestima. **¿qué demonios miras?**

**-Es que me está mirando un mono.**

**-¿un qué?¡**

Evidentemente desde un techo cercano un mono los espiaba. Garfio suspiró, y llamó a su hijo para que se acercara. Trató de calmarse, era claro que poca paciencia tenía.

**-¿Quieres ver algo entretenido mi joven caballero?.**

Garfio silba, y el mono baja del techo y se acerca hacia él, le ofrece la mano al pirata de manera graciosa y hace un brinco. Jacob observaba todo con la boca abierta.

¡Su papa era su héroe!, Era tan genial que se comunicaba con los animales.

**-Caballero, este miquito se llama Romo, vive en el bosque, es un animal muy educado.**

**-¿Y cómo sabes que se llama así papito?**

**-Porque yo lo entrene, era uno de mis animales..**

**-¿Era tuyo.?. **El niño estaba muy sorprendido

**-Sí, hace mucho ciertamente lo fue.** Garfio miraba con atención el animal. **Jacob ve corriendo a casa y trae una manzana**.

Y así lo hizo. James corto la fruta y se la dejo en el piso.

**-Luego se ira, tiene pareja.**

**-¿Cómo así?**

**-Tiene esposa.**

**-¿cómo tu y mamá?**

**-Se dice como mamá y tu, y...** se quedo pensando.. su hijo no entendía esas formalidades del matrimonio, y como ellos no estaban casados, y realmente poco cariño existía entre ellos solo quiso llevarle la corriente. **Si.. más o menos, como tu mamá y yo.**

**-¿También pelean?**

Garfio se quedo callado, estaba tocando un tema peligroso.

**-Supongo, ehhh...vamos a casa, debo irme. **Termina por evadir la conversación.

* * *

Realmente Jacob para su edad tenía muchas responsabilidades. No era un niño común, era el hijo de alguien importante y por tanto tenía que aprender a leer y a escribir. Si tenía cuatro años a nivel mental, pero eso no era excusa para James Garfio. Su hijo debía ser mejor que los otros desdichados de la villa, así que comenzó el aprendizaje desde pequeño. En lo único que Ana y James estaban de acuerdo era en la educación de Jacob, y fue por eso que Ana comenzó a enseñarle a leer y escribir al niño desde temprano. Además trataba también de enseñarle a tocar el violín, cosa que a Jacob no le entusiasmaba.

Jacob era muy inteligente y muchos de los aprendizajes los superaba de manera rápida, sin embargo no era perfecto porque al fin de cuentas era muy pequeño. Tener tantas expectativas para alguien de su edad era duro, y más cuando él era el centro de atención en muchos niveles.

Oh el pequeño hijo de Garfio no entendía muchas cosas, y menos entendía porque los hombres y mujeres de la villa hablaban de cierta forma mordaz de su padre. No entendía porque su madre también hablaba en oportunidades de esa forma.

Jacob había conseguido un amiguito de su edad. Se llamaba Gilbert, era hijo de una mujer de la villa que se dedicaba a la prostitución. Pero a los niños poco les importaban a que se dedicaban sus padres, los niños no tienen esas prevenciones y por tanto, a pesar de las diferencias se hicieron amigos.

**-No entiendo porqué todo el mundo quiere que odie a mi papí **– Dice Jacob de manera triste pues nuevamente había escuchado cosas que le desagradaban.

**-¿Por qué dices eso?**- Pregunta Gilbert mientras le lanza una pelota

**-Escuche cosas.**

**-Yo también he escuchado cosas de mi mamá-** dice Gilbert sin ningún misterio

**-¿Por qué dicen que mi papá me va a matar cuando sea grande?**

**-No sé, sabes dicen que el capitán Garfio es malo con los niños**. Dice con simpleza. **¿es malo contigo?**

**-No, me regaña a veces pero no es malo.**

**-Pues de mi mami dicen que es una mujerzuela.**

**-¿qué significa eso?**

**-No se... pero no me gusta que digan eso**. Dice Gilbert. **Le pregunte a mi mamá y no me quiso explicar.**

**-Yo le preguntare a la mía y te cuento.**

Justamente en casa Etolina lo preparaba para darle la merienda. El niño estaba sentado en la mesa, su madre Ana estaba esperando que le sirvieran el té. Mientras la niñera le daba a Jacob un trozo de torta, su padre ingresaba a la residencia. Ana ignoró al recién llegado mientras el niño le regalaba una sonrisa. Etonina le pregunta al señor si tomará té, y cuando el confirma Jacob hace su pregunta.

**-¿Mami qué es una mujerzuela?**

Ana quien estaba bebiendo el té no puede contener su sorpresa y escupe parte.

-¿**Dónde escuchaste eso?**- pregunta la mujer disgustada por haber regado su té. Jacob que no era tonto calla

Comenzó entonces una cantaleta sobre la poca cultura de ese lugar la cual evidentemente James escuchaba como si no le importara. Jacob no entendía que pasaban pero comprendió que eso era una mala palabra.

**-Me llevare a Jacob de excursión**

**-¿qué has dicho?**

**-Eso**. Dice de manera fría James. **Hoy y mañana dormiremos fuera.**

**-No lo permitiré.**

**-No te estoy preguntando.** Mira Jacob**- ¿quieres venir conmigo?**

**-Sí papi.**

**-Perfecto, apura a comer.**

Ana odiaba cuando pasaba por encima de su autoridad, se tomó su té en silencio mientras pensaba maldiciones hacia el padre de su hijo. Pero su mala actitud no impidió a Garfio llevarse el niño a su pequeña aventura.

¿en su vida creyó Garfio que cargaría una mochila con ropa de cambio por si su hijo se ensuciaba?, nunca, pero en Nunca Jamás la vida da tantas sorpresas como aquellas que lo encontraron cambiando pañales cuando conoció el bebé. Ser padre, había sido para Garfio una de las grandes sorpresas de su larga vida. ¿Y porque se le ocurrió de repente llevar a su hijo de excursión?, posible tenía un recuerdo de infancia aún en su mente, una excursión que hicieron en Eton donde alrededor del fuego comían salchichas y contaban historias. Garfio trataba de volver a momentos donde en su mente aún era feliz, donde podía escapar de su terrible realidad.

Fue así como se cambio de ropa a una más modesta, y salió de la villa al atardecer evitando los ojos de los demás piratas. Su tripulación creería que no había salido de su camarote mientras él caminaba por las laderas. Era peligroso andar por el bosque, pero Garfio era un peligro por sí solo. Sabía defenderse, y si usualmente era violento era peor si se tratara de defender a su pequeño.

Durmieron esa noche en una cueva cerca a la playa el niño estaba agazapado abrazado a él y cubierto por su abrigo. ¡Cuánto amaba el pequeño a papá!, y cuanto amor Garfio le profesaba él en silencio.

Desayunaron frutas y leche dulce a la mañana siguiente. Mientras Jacob hacia castillos de arena en la playa Garfio buscaba almejas para complementar la comida de más tarde. Encontró unos huevos de tortuga pero no los recogió. Luego de veinte años de comer huevos, Garfio ahora los detestaba. Le revolvían el estomago.

Salieron entonces los por un camino subiendo laderas. ¡Oh como disfrutaba aquello Jacob, se sentía como un explorador!, miraba con atención los animales del camino, las plantas, los hongos ¡todo!. Tras un par de horas caminando encontraron un río con una cascada. Garfio le lavo el rostro a Jacob y recolecto agua dulce para el trayecto. Jacob jugaba con las hojas de los arboles en el río simulando que eran pequeñas embarcaciones que navegaban, mientras su padre de manera tranquila se dispuso a pescar atrapando un gran salmón. Jacob miraba a su padre sorprendido.

_¡Papi había atrapado un pez enorme!_

La vida para los niños pequeños es una caja de sorpresas, tienen capacidad de maravillarse con las cosas más simples.

Almorzaron ese salmón con las almejas y continuaron su camino hacia un sector más alejado.

**-Debe estar por aquí..**.- murmura el hombre

**-¿qué cosa pá?**

Sin embargo él no le responde, y es entonces que sonríe.

**-Esto era lo que quería mostrarte.**

El pirata usa el Garfio para apartar una cantidad enorme de maleza, donde podían ver una jaula.

-¿**Qué es eso?**

**-Una jaula de circo**- dice con tranquilidad- recuerdas que te he dicho que tuve animales

**-Si..**

**-Papá fue dueño de un circo**

Los ojos de Jacob se iluminaron, pero la emoción se apago cuando escucho un rugido a su espalda, Garfio se quedo tranquilo mientras su pequeño se abrazaba a él.

**-Atrás**

El enorme Leon entonces reconoce el olor de quien le habla y se aleja.

**-¿uno de tus leones?**

**-Sí**

**-¿Y me va a comer?**

James tranquilizó al pequeño. Hizo la fogata, y alrededor de la misma le contó la historia de su circo. Omitió la parte de Ravello y como salió del cocodrilo transformado. No le dijo la parte triste de la historia. Mientras hablaban se escuchaban los rugidos de los leones, y algunos sonidos de osos salvajes, pero ninguno de los animales se acercó a donde estaban ellos los dos. James le habló sobre la naturaleza de los animales, sobre su instinto y como ellos actuaban por impulsos y no por pensamientos. Le hablo largo sobre sus animales, las gracias que hacían y como le acompañaban. Jacob estaba recibiendo información valiosa del corazón de su padre, de lo que él amaba.

**-Papi, te puedo hacer una pregunta, pero no te molestas conmigo.**

**-Dime Jacob.**

**-¿Es cierto que tú me vas a matar cuando sea grande?**

**-¿Qué?**- responde James alarmado- **¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?**

**-Escuche eso en el mercado de la villa, y otras cosas**

**-¿De quién?**

**-No sé... de mucha gente** -Jacob mira asustado a su padre- ¿**es cierto papá?**

**-Oh por mil demonios, ¡No!**- le dice alarmado- **¿cómo podría hacerte eso?, nunca!, aunque te portaras muy mal jamás te haría daño.**

Mientras el niño dormía los pensamientos de Garfio se mezclaron con los del fuego de la hoguera pensando en eso que le había dicho su niño, posiblemente por eso no notó que detrás de él un hombre se acercaba con un cuchillo y le decía que le entregara lo que tenia de valor. El se levantó y miró el rostro de quien le atracaba **"déjeme sacar lo que tengo de los bolsillos**" y de una estocada rápida con la espada le mato. Empujó el cuerpo cerca a donde estaban los leones quienes hicieron buen uso de la carne. El niño no se dio cuenta de nada.


	9. Adiós a la villa

**9 Adiós a la villa**

* * *

James Garfio estaba pasando por uno de sus peores escenarios. Los momentos más oscuros que tenía.

Hubo un intento de motín y él mató y ejecutó a varios traidores. Y tras el evento, los comentarios de los que murieron dieron a conocer que Jacob era objetivo de daño. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerle.

En la villa los comentarios y los murmullos le hacían daño al muchacho, él sabia que el pequeño debía alejarse de él.

Los tiernos momentos de su edad pre escolar le habían dejado un cariño que nunca había experimentado por ningún ser, pero ahora, las razones se acumulaban, y los motivos se hacían más tangibles.

Jacob era amado por la mayoría de la tripulación pero era un blanco fácil para perjuicios de sus enemigos. Peter Pan, otros piratas y muchos otros, que le odiaban (con razones) podrían considerar a Jacob como un medio para hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, James Garfio, en su egoísmo patológico se negaba a tomar una decisión que lo separara de Jacob.

El pequeño se quedaba por el pueblo, jugando a las escondidas y molestando con una cantidad reducida de niños hijos de la piratería, los niños lo miraban con respeto, y lo consideraban como un líder, no porque Jacob lo fuera, sino porque era hijo de su padre. Ciertamente el pequeño tenía ciertas habilidades de liderazgo, pero era diferente, no buscaba resaltar, y era dado a compartir lo que tenía. Era un niño bueno, no era malcriado ni voluntarioso...

Sabía quién era su padre y conocía la ventaja que tenía, pero no le gustaba pavonearse como posiblemente su padre esperara... no...

Sentado jugando con canicas y piedras miraba un sector residencial de la villa. Mujeres trabajadoras, piratas y prostitutas vivían ahí, siempre notaba a una mujer muy amable a quien las mujeres llamaban Leonora, la adolorida. Evidentemente esta mujer que se dedicaba a tejer, había tenido una familia, y unos hijos, y tras enviudar sus hijos viajaron a Nunca Jamás uniéndose a los niños perdidos, y luego muriendo en extrañas circunstancias. La mujer no tenía a nadie, y tras salir del arrecife del dolor, caminaba errante por la villa, murmurando y mirando con ilusión a los otros niños y sus madres...

_Pobre mujer pensaba..._

Era pequeño, pero reconocía cuando alguien sufría. El sufrimiento lo veía en los ojos de sus padres, en la cara de su madre y en la cara de su padre... eran seres muy tristes, y él... no lo sabía, se preocupaba mucho por los dos.

Cada vez que miraba a su padre sentía que el estaba triste, y su mamá tenía la mirada tan apagada...

_¿sería su culpa?_

_¿se habrá portado mal?_

_¿tendría algo que ver en eso?_

La verdad era que a pesar de tener todo, en oportunidades sentía que el dolor los invadía. Sus padres no se hablaban o peleaban usando palabras hirientes. No podía hacer nada para que ambos se arreglaran, era sólo un niño.

_¿sus padres se reconciliarían?_

Se preguntaba, pero la respuesta parecía ser más negativa con el tiempo.

* * *

La infancia de Jacob, prolongada por los efectos de Nunca Jamás daría un giro dramático después de una de las tantas fiestas de la villa. Mientras el corría y jugaba con sus amigos, un hombre, recién llegado a la villa comenzó hablar con su madre de manera muy animada.

Los niños inocentes nunca saben que pasa en la cabeza de los adultos.

Mientras jugaba a lo lejos se podía ver como el humo de un cigarro compuesto jugueteaba desde el Holly Rogers. El capitán Garfio clavaba el gancho en la madera de su navío al ver lo que evidentemente era un coqueteo entre la madre de su hijo y otro hombre. Los celos, los malditos celos lo invadieron de manera inmediata. Apretó los dientes y dio media vuelta hacía la cabina y se encerró comiéndose sus sentimientos y suponiendo que ella, Ana se acostaría con él luego de la fiesta.

Ohh la rabia lo invadió, era profunda y muy agresiva. Ana realmente no era su mujer, llevaban meses sin tener encuentros íntimos, y cada vez era más claro que ella no lo quería, !_pero Ana, era de él, aunque ella no lo amara, era suya!..._

_**Esa maldita perra..**._

Murmuro golpeando las paredes y llenándose de rencor.

Pensó un momento que hacer, y luego de meditarlo, decidió esperar a que se terminara la fiesta. Las luces se apagaron y él se escondió para ver que ocurria con la pareja que al parecer "tenían muchas cosas en común", el hombre se despidió formalmente en la puerta y caminó en dirección contraria donde Garfio saldría a enfrentarlo.

_**-¿Quién te crees para pretender a mi mujer?-**_ dice de manera ronca

**-Yo ...yo**

Garfio lo golpeo profusamente y lo dejó ir, con un mensaje.

_**-Sigues con ella, y te mato. No seré muy amable a la segunda.**_

Furioso pensaba en la razón por la cual lo había dejado con vida, pero su motivo era estratégico. Lo que le ocurrió llegaría al oído de muchos otros que tendrían iguales intensiones. Un perro siempre orina sobre su terreno.

Con la rabia en el pecho ingresó a la casa donde vivía Ana y violentó la puerta de su cuarto. No hubo tiempo de discusión, la golpeo en el rostro y amenazó con matarla por comportarse como una cualquiera ante toda la villa.

Jacob se moría del miedo en su cuarto mientras escuchaba a su madre llorar.

_**-Si te quieres largar, vete, pero si llego a saber que otro se te está metiendo en la cama te iré a buscar, me canse de tus malditos juegos. Me canse de darte todo y que me pagues mal. ¡!Lárgate de aquí!, te quiero fuera de la villa, si te quieres llevar al niño bien, pero, yo tendré derecho a verle, no me obligues a utilizar este gancho para el próximo golpe...**_

Garfio mostraba su peligrosa naturaleza.

Ana humillada y con el rostro moreteado comenzó a llorar y cuando James se hubo ido comprendió que su acción había sido la gota que rebasó el vaso de la paciencia del pirata. Estaba furiosa con él, así que empacar algunas cosas e irse con el niño era la mejor opción.

Esta vez su huida no fue tan rápida, al salir de la casa con el niño, la esperaba Smee quien le dijo amablemente que no provocara al capitán. El remaría hacía su casa y se aseguraría que llegara bien.

Pidió que el niño viera por última vez a su padre.

Garfio en su locura había comprendido que era el momento de la despedida. Su hijo iba a marcharse de él, y sería mejor por los últimos acontecimientos. Aunque mostraba cara dura, estaba destrozado.

El niño entró al camarote del capitán con semblante serio.

Jacob estaba malhumorado por el golpe que su padre le propinó a su mamá, así que su actitud de despedida no fue la más afectuosa. James sin embargo le acaricio la cabeza y le beso en la mejilla.

-"_**Iré a visitarte, hay muchas cosas que debes estudiar para ir a Eton, cuida a tu mamá". **_

Dijo al finalizar tapando su emotividad.

_ No vería a su hijo como antes... y era lo mejor._

Era triste, pero también despedirse de Ana a quien amaba a pesar de todo el daño que ambos se habían hecho.

Y fue así como su madre se escondió en la casa en las laderas del bosque. Escondida de todos, y criando esta vez a su hijo sola.

Se establecieron unos días de visita, donde Garfio no se acercaría a la cabaña. Trataría de alejarse de ella, olvidarla y seguir su patética vida.

Y fue así que Jacob comenzó a vivir lejos de la villa pirata, estableciendo muchas oportunidades para tener aventuras por su cuenta, entre indios, hadas, niños perdidos y grandes monstruos.

El destino de ese niño estaba por debelarse..

* * *

_**Fin de la segunda parte.**_

* * *

_ Bueno es el final de esta parte, aunque nadie lee y escribo por gusto es posible que si me animo escriba una tercera parte. Gracias a los pocos que le dieron la oportunidad a este escrito original._

_Siolna_


	10. Epílogo

_**EPILOGO**_

* * *

El cantar de los pájaros por la mañana era un relajante maravilloso. Muy cercano al gran bosque una casa escondida, casi empotrada dentro de una roca elevada era el hogar de Jacob y su madre. Rodeados de laderas, y arboles tupidos, ambos vivían en una especie de mirador de Nunca Jamás, donde a pesar de su localización, otros no podían verlos.

La soledad era enorme en esa esquina de este maravilloso mundo. Jacob podía en el ángulo perfecto ver el cielo en su esplendor, los animales, las embarcaciones, las luces de las hadas y las estrellas fugases adornando la oscuridad. A veces, incluso podía ver desde lo lejos a Peter Pan volando.

Se había hecho una casa en un árbol aledaño donde exploraba y espiaba todo. Su rincón secreto.

Era el hijo de Garfio, pero ahí eso no era tan importante. Ya no vivía en la villa donde sus pasos eran supervisados a cada momento, ahora era libre, podía explorar y ser lo que él quisiera.

Su habitación era cómoda, y tenía ínfulas intelectuales. Una montaña de libros y cuadernos le iban a preparar para el gran examen en Eton, pero para leer habría tiempo, no pensaba crecer tan rápido.

Le gustaba la paz de esa casa, le gustaba sentarse junto a su madre mientras por la ventana trataba de ver si por las aguas se asomaba el Holly Rogers...

Sus padres lo amaban aunque no se amaran entre ellos, y él tenía que encontrar su propio camino adentro del destino mágico de Nunca Jamás, destino que él acepto vivir antes de nacer.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

_**(Próximamente: Las aventuras de Jacob Garfio)**_


End file.
